Naruto Uzumaki:The First Shinobi
by AzureKing
Summary: Naruto lives in a world where women can only use charka! One day on his way to a village he awakens to something nobody expects...a kekkei genkkai! Now Naruto can finally achieve his dreams of be a ninja and become a Kage...the question is which village will catch this boy's and his potential? Fellow Naruto and his journey to become the world's first Shinobi!
1. Chapter 1

**AK:ALRIGHT! Another new story on the ropes y'all! This one is from one my favorite authors **Nightmares Around Winter's **maybe you read one of his works 'The First male Nin'? Well, he gave me permission to make my own version! This Naruto is going to be slightly different from his first off he will gain kekkei genkai, two he going to be little colder than **Nightmares Around Winter's **version but will warm-up to the girls in time. Three it's a massive harem check the poll who do you want to be in it I'm thinking either 15 or 17 girls! And lastly Naruto will be very strong not god-like I will make sure not to overpower him just tell me in reviews if Naruto's growing too powerful. Read **Nightmares Around Winter** for the original idea and if someone in the near future help o making lemons…that would be great! I can't write on mine since…well my family reads my stories for fun and if they found out I had some…lemons bye-bye Azureking!**

**Nero: also please **

Chapter 1: Naruto the wanderer

A boy at the age of 5 was training with a knife with expertise and swift accuracy. He was standing in front of wooden dummy use for training, he slowly smiles as he instantly had the dummy behind him and was shred to pieces! "Damn…I was at least two seconds late on my execution." He got out another dummy as he made it stand and rip apart. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze a male civilian who was the son of the two heroes that gave their lives to protect the village his living in. He went back to the orphanage to be check so he can resume his training.

When he enters the building the other kids in the orphanage stop and stared at him, there was mix of feelings from the group based on gender. The most of the girls were watching with awe as they saw him walking by them while most of the boys were glaring jealously at him because of the attention he was getting. It didn't help that Naruto smiling at them and wave at them with a innocent expression. Naruto did a little bow as his audience erupted into applause. It was moments like this that made Naruto Uzumaki dreams of becoming an actor or performer.

In most times he was ignored, the only attention he would get would be from this girl name Tenten and Lei girls who were in the same orphanage until a few months ago they were adopted, and sometimes his obā-san Hiruko Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, would come and take him out for ramen. He used to want to be Hokage like her, but sadly only woman could be ninjas. It was because women had a stronger and reliable charka system and had better control over their charka than men do. So men usually had a less significant role in…well…everything.

But that didn't discourage Naruto. He was determined to become a famous knife user. He wanted to see the world and fight against all kinds of different people, and maybe when he's done he could settle down and start a family. Of course, besides being a knife-fighter, he wanted to be an archer because he thinks the bow is the noblest weapon for him. He was bullied a lot, mostly by the boys but there were times were he met a girl that kept harassing him, so that led to him sticking close to the books, Hiruko taught him who to read and write. Two of his favorite stories was about a woman who came from the continents far from the elemental nations her name was Shiki, she was so skilled with a knife that, according to the story, she can cut though anything and supposedly fought against impossible odds then wins as if anyone can do it and the second was a man who was can summon blades out of thin air he was a master archer who was also a master swordsman!

Ever since he wanted to be a great knife-fighter and archer, maybe he could use his archery skills to help his close range combat?

5 years later

"Are you sure about this Naruto-kun?" Hiruko Sarutobi asked as she brought her pipe to her mouth as she looked over her semi-adopted grandson. He had on a black sleeveless shirt with matching cargo pants he also had a silver belt that hand knife holder on his left side holding a simple pocket knife in it. He had a quiver of arrows tied to his back and a long bow slung over his shoulder. About a year ago, Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage, the caretaker claimed that he simply couldn't afford to take many children but Hiruko knows better. The caretaker just wanted Naruto gone, like most men do. It was strange, most of the female population of Konoha harbored no ill will towards him, adored him at best; admire at least, while the males feared or heated him, sometimes both.

Marriage between two females is fairly common and, in some villages, encouraged. Due to women's natural ability with charka, all ninja clans are either made up most or entirely with females. Clan heads are forced by law to only have a female spouse. A special jutsu has been created many years ago that allowed a woman to develop male genitalia temporally to ensure female offspring, but every once in a while a boy is born from such a relationship. In most cases the boy would be disowned and adopted by a civilian family or made into a servant with the duty to ensure the future of the clan.

Naruto was one such boy. When the Kyūbi attacked Konohagakure, the fourth hokage, Minako Namikaze, sealed it in her newborn son with Kushina Uzumaki. The two disappeared though, Minako was believed to have died by the seal and Kushina in childbirth, Naruto lived on. When news was heard about this boy sealed with a tailed-beast was introduced to the village, most of the ninjas welcomed the boy but most of the civilians were screaming for his blood. Officially Hiruko couldn't reveal Naruto's true heritage due to his gender, as a male he's officially a civilian, but if he'd been a girl he would have been considered to be a kunoichi advocate and therefore be able to inherit receive both of his mothers' inheritance.

The boy shook his head, during the year he spent alone he personality change from being shy into cold boy. "Yes. I have nothing else to say."

Though she did her best to look after the boy, even coming to view him as a grandson, seeing him ready to go out into the world nearly brought tears to her eyes. "I guess nothing I can say could change your stubborn mind." The Goddess of Kunoichi said slightly. Naruto suddenly hugs the old woman, "Thanks for everything Obā-chan." He said tone that actually seems happy. Hiruko hugged the boy back before breaking it and gave him a starting push out the gate. "Be sure to stick to the road!" She called as she waved goodbye.

Naruto gave her a foxy grin the first time since he was kick out of the orphanage, "I will!" He shouted back as he walked on. Hiruko waved as she watched the boy fade into the distance, she knew that Naruto would be back. But when was the real question.

4 years later

"May our lives let us see each other again Hasaki-chan, Haku-chan!" He said as he waved at the two women who waved back. One was a very tall and older woman with a large E bust and pale skin she wore a tight black shirt and matching pants that showed off her rather ample chest, tight waist, and alluringly muscled stomach. Her lower face was covered with bandages so only her gray eyes could be seen, but if one was to look closely one could see the faint outline of a small smile. She had black hair that was mostly combed to the left that went down to the top of her chest. She had a large sword attached to her back.

The other was a girl more around his age. She had a pleasant smile on her beautiful, pale face. Her long black hair framed her face delicately and her large dark brown eyes were enough to make Naruto's face red. She wore a ninja outfit of moss-colored turtleneck with a matching split skirt. In her hand she had a white mask.

Naruto had met the two by accident; he was stalking a snowy white rabbit by following its tracks in the snow. He followed the tracks, only to stumble upon on a naked Hasaki coming out of a natural hot spring. So it wasn't long until he was met with a large carving knife near his neck and several senbon needles near his delicate parts. He managed to strike an agreement with them, they'll let him live and he'll in turn play a few songs for them on his ocarina and give them the ingredients for a nice meals.

To his surprised they agreed, reluctantly but still agreed. He did as he promised that night around the campfire; it was sort of surprising what happened afterwards. When he was done and started talking to them, they opened up to him. Hasaki told him about her past, the things going on in Kiri that made her leave, how she met Haku, Naruto was surprised by this. But it was like what one his teacher who gave him the ocarina told him, '_Naruto-san no matter who the person is great music and food can make anyone become close to you. Never forget Naruto…that if you live life without fear and have fun, it will bring happiness_.' Though, he never thought that it extended to missing-nins. The years before he met the two beautiful females he was train by people that people would never believe that were in the nations.

It lasted through most of the night. Hasaki told him about the kage of Kiri and the Kekkei Genkei purge, how she found Haku as a little girl on the side of the road with no family. He learned that Haku, herself, had such a power. He knows what her Kekkei Genkei did exactly; he saw one morning she had the power over ice. He heard that when a ninja went rogue, they usually lose any value for life but after seeing how Hasaki and Haku were with each other he knew that it wasn't true. They had a strange master and mother to servant and daughter motif. He couldn't help but feel lightly envious for Haku. He never had a true mother figure though he felt happy for making friends so that feeling as out him like a flash.

After the two women went off into the distance Naruto turned around and went on his way to his next stop, Nadeshiko Village. He heard a few things about, but mainly how it had the highest female population. Most ninja villages had a male to female ratio of 1 to 3, from what he heard about Nadeshiko that ratio was more of 1 to 10. He was performer whenever he started to need to earn money. This was going to be his prime spot because one thing he noticed woman seemed to really enjoy his show. Ninjas especially, some of the civilian women and most of the man would complain that he was either driving business away or disturbing the peace.

It would have been a problem, a day or two in prison or a fine, but luckily since most of the ninjas didn't care, if not enjoy, his act the civilian's complaints weren't taken seriously. Some would even give him enough money to rent a room and get a decent meal. And the tricks and skills he learned from different people over the years, some were less-than-chivalrous, of some villages though like musicians, pickpockets, thieves, con artists, traders usually.

Naruto spent the past week in Kirigakure. He got quite a bit of wealth but didn't want to stay long, with the civil war going on he never like killing. As a civilian, and a foreigner on top of that, he didn't really learn much about the war or the purge. Not even when he was invited to play for the Mizukage herself in her office. She was an attractive women in her own way, short feathery grayish hair, pink eyes without pupils like a Hyūga, but short almost child-like build. She also had a scar underneath her left eye and seemed like she was…dead inside, like she was way out of it.

He tried his best to entertain her, he even did his best trick, the one where he span chakram ringed blades around his ankles while standing on his hands and tossed them into the air and caught with his hands as he did a back flip. Normally that would have gotten him a conclave of applauses and gasps but it didn't faze her, even the Raikage of Kumo gave him a slight amused smile and a slow clap. Even though she didn't seem to be entertained, the Mizukage gave him enough money to get to Nadeshiko Village and a ticket to a free meal. But then again, he should be grateful that the Mizukage didn't send him to prison, unlike that old Kage in Iwagakure when they learned that he originally came from Konoha. Thank God, he befriended his captor, who just happened to be the Kage's granddaughter, and convinced her to let him go.

In his months of traveling, Naruto met and made friends with a lot of kunoichi. From Kumo to Suna, he made at least one lasting impression on a kunoichi, even if he didn't know it. Naruto was about a few miles from Kirigakure, his encounter with Hasaki and Haku slowed him down more than he would have liked, when he figured it would be the best time to do _that_. Little did he know that he was being hunted as well. Ameyuri Ringo was given a simple yet strange mission; stalk the young musician. And when the time was right, strike him down and take him back to the Mizukage…alive. She didn't ask and she didn't really to think why she, a proud jōnin, was sent on this mission alone. The Mizukage had taken a shine to the handsome, young traveler. She wasn't surprise, only a man-hater wouldn't fantasize about the _very_ flexible performer that knew how to finger a flute.

She stalked him when he left the village, but that strange hooded cloak played tricks on her eyes. The grayish color seemed to make him fade into the scenery itself, she actually lost him a few times and when he entered the area where the fresh snow laid made him even harder to track. Whatever secrets his cloak had, she was really impressed. When Naruto bumped into The Demon of the Hidden Mist, she thought he was screwed…figuratively and literally. But it seemed that the blonde's charm was strong enough to save him. But now that she was gone, she was ready to finally strike.

Naruto pull out a old knife that be sold for small fortune! He disappear from the jōnin's sight, but she can tell that he was still in the area. She got her swords ready just in case he found out her hidden spot. He came back to visual sight again but the trees that were closest to him were falling to pieces! "Damn! I'm still off by both timing and speed!" he pouts in frustration that made the woman watching blush and giggle at his cute face before he pull out his bow and started practicing. "I have to be strong…for my sister's sake." He begins to lunch arrows in almost flash! Ringo couldn't keep up watching his arms moving and shooting the arrows. "25 arrows per minute…hmm better than, last week where I only got to 18 shoots." He pulls out some ammunition with unique heads on the arrows.

While he was in the Land of Iron, he met a Fletcher who hired him on for a few weeks. He learned how to forge his own arrows. Naruto and his bow was his best protection and survival tool. Naruto made arrow for each possible situation whenever he needed it. At young before he left Konoha, he was already a master marksman with it, sure not to the extent of his childhood story idol, but still a great marksman. He also picked up a few knife fighting skills by… well some things are meant to be a secret, even though his hunting knifes weren't exactly like kunai or the relic-like knife. There were also the chakram ring blades he bought from a traveling merchant. Same story, the times changed and the rings weren't as easy to master as kunai or shuriken. Especially when you have to teach yourself how to make boomerang effect and make sure it was a second nature as breathing and exhaling.

Naruto stop his training when he saw a deer stare right at him but something wasn't right. His cloak should have hid him from sight…unless. He turned his head slowly to see a kunoichi behind him in the trees, "SON OF A BITCH!" He swore as he took running. The kunoichi was hot on his trail as she jumped from tree to tree. Naruto looked up and saw her pull out two twin blades jumped down on him. He shifted away just in time so the blades lightly cut his left arm. Naruto slammed himself into a tree by accident just as the woman sent blade over his head that cut the top of his hair off and the tree behind him down.

Naruto stared at the blade as the crackled with lighting and smelt of ozone. "Come with me back to Kirigakure." She said with deadly seriousness in her onyx eyes. Naruto took a better look at her; she had an attractive face that was complimented by her eyes and her long flowing red hair that was tied with a simple cloth that made them protrude upward. He remembers her now; she was at his first show in Kirigakure. "Why?" He asked at the sword was near his throat. "The Mizukage wants something with you." She answered, "So come with me…or die."

Naruto was scared, terrified even. At least with Hasaki and Haku he offered music and food, but that won't work with this situation. "Why me? I haven't done anything!...unless you hate my ocarina if so FUCK YOU!" He claimed but the blade neared his throat. "Silence!" She shouted, "I don't care. The bottom line is Yashira-sama sent a warrant out for your arrest and you are coming with me." She said. Naruto thought of a hundred and one different ideas and scenarios in his panicked. The first ten will get him rape, the next ten would get him kill, and the next fifty was definitely a rape then get kill scenario. And the last ones would cripple him for life and hopefully one of his arms. WAIT…He had an idea so smart and great that it was foolproof!

Naruto, with as much force as he can summon, he smacked the blade away and head butted her (OH like anyone else could have thought of something better!), the blow was so sudden, unexpected and strong that it pushed back the kunoichi away. "You fucking little bastard! Your broke my nose!" She screamed with both pain and rage just enough for Naruto to take off running again, only this time with an arrow ready. He could hear her coming for him with the crunching of the snow behind him.

The smell of ozone increased as he felt the hair stand up on his arms. Is this what a kunoichi's power is?...even so she was no match against _her._ "You stupid boy! You think you can run from me? One of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist!" She shouted as a blot of lighting shot next to him barely missing. Naruto turned and shot an arrow but she sliced it in half. Naruto eyes seemed to analyze the attack as he readied another arrow and fired again, the kunoichi dodged under it before he run off this one seemed faster than the previous one.

Ameyuri was getting angrier with every breath. She was one of strongest generation of seven swordsmen that Kirigakure produce in its history. And yet this mere boy, around 16, was making a fool of her. Kiba, her signature dual blades, were crackling with pure raw electrical energy. She's never been this enraged, this determined for something, but yet…she couldn't stop her heart beat from reaching a feverish pace and the flushed state of her cheeks. That strong look that seemed to increase the blush, the mysterious look that made her want to uncover it to see the alluring secret… okay…when she got a hold of him, she was going to rape him for days as payback!

As she chased after him, his hood would do that strange thing where it seemed to make him vanish against the snow. She didn't think much about it, she was more interested in that blond hair. That hair that she was going to pull on when she will be violating him, though he would occasionally fire an arrow at her but it was nothing that she couldn't deal with. The accuracy though was rather impressive for a civilian or even a kunoichi!

Naruto was getting frantic. If this went on he'd be dead, or worse, at the hands of the crazed swordswomen. He didn't know why, maybe it was the adrenaline or something else he never experience in his normally confrontation-less life. But everything seemed to slow to a pace and his eyes started to hurt. _'OH JUST GREAT, on top of having this crazy chick after my ass _(in more ways than one lol.) _but I need to get my pills again!' _ He managed to kick some snow into her face just in time to hide behind a tree. He opened his pack and quickly sped through it. Looking for one parting gift that Hasaki gave him just in case of such of a situation. An explosive note.

Naruto tore a bit of his clothing and tied it to an arrow. The note was rather simple, when the paper was disturbed or tore in any way it would explode. "Found you!" The kunoichi shouted just as she sent his sword to lob off his head, but Naruto dodged did a backflip that kicked her in her jaw enough to send her off a few feet. Naruto landed perfectly on his feet and drew his bow. Everything was stilled slowed so he watched as the kunoichi got to her feet.

When let it run loose just as everything returned to its normal pace. The arrow landed right next to her, making her filch. Naruto drew his ancient knife and aimed it at the note. Once again everything slowed to a pace and his sight 'zoomed in' on the note. "You! You have a Kekkei Genkei!" She sneered at him. Naruto froze in place. "Wh-What are you talking about?" He said. The kunoichi glared at him, "You're eyes. They've changed…what are you?" She glared, "You're…You're a woman?"

"HELL NO!" He shouted instantly, "Of course I'm a man." Naruto had no idea what was the kunoichi talking about. One thing he learned from going to ninja village to ninja village was that men can't have Kekkei Genkei. They can carry the recessive gene for one, but it can't get active due to the male's lack of ability to control their charka to do it. Naruto tossed the knife at the note so it would cut the note and cause it to explode. It sent the kunoichi flying against a tree and knocking her out.

Naruto ran away as fast as he can (after grabbing back the knife!). Nadeshiko Village would have to wait. His Oba-san had to answer some questions. If he would look at his own eyes, he would have seen that they have developed white rings with a continuous ripple effect and the color was unique as well, the iris was silver while the cornea was red. As his eyes returned to normal, so were the effects of the world slowing around him. He ran and ran, not bothering looking back.

Ameyuri came to after several hours. The sky was dark and snow was falling, covering up any tracks her quarry had made. Failed and tired she left to report on her failure, but one thing was certain. Her discovery will overwhelm her failure, so she will not fear of any punishment. Little did she know that kunoichi loyal to Kumo had already seen what happened and were already on their way to report to the Raikage. As were Kiri rebels. This news would not go unheard. Like a plague the lands of water and cloud will be infested with the story of a male with not just a Kekkei Genkei, but could use it.

Naruto was in unknown area the sky was dark and filled with stars. His body started to scream for rest, but he knew that he'll be protected when he arrives at his destination. He now was walking though a bamboo garden he stays with the stone path. There he sees a young woman wearing a kimono was training with a knife, her age must be at either eighteen or nineteen, and she turns to see Naruto. "You're finally back…" her voice was almost void of any emotion but one can hear a slight tone of amusement and surprise in it. "My student…" her eyes change from

Naruto smiles at her and fainted on the spot… "…Shiki-sama…" those were the only words he said before darkness engulf his mind.

END

AN: Here is a list of major gender-bent characters along with their FemNames from Nightmares Around Winter.

**AK:hope you all like it! Next chapter will be here shortly! Please a review for either a good job or improvements…but, be gently on them please. Have a nice wheeee!**

Konoha

-Asuma=Asuna

-Chōji=Chō

-Chōza=Chōko

-Danzo=Danieru

-Fugaku=Fukuko

-Gai=Gai

-Hiashi=Asahi

-Hiruzen=Hiruko

-Inoichi=Inoko

-Iruka=Iriko

-Jiraiya=Jiyuna

-Kakashi= Kazumi

-Kiba=Kira

-Lee= Lei

-Minato=Minako

-Neji= Nejiko

-Sai=Sai

-Sasuke=Satsuki/Satsuki II

-Shibi=Shibiru

-Shikaku=Shikiko

-Shikmaru=Shika

-Shino=Shizukana

-Yamato=Yamako

Kiri

-Ao=Aoi

-Chōjūrō=Chōchō

-Haku=Haku

-Jinin=Jin

-Jinpachi=Jinko

-Kushimaru=Kusumi

-Mangetsu=Manko

-Raiga=Raiza

-Suigetsu=Suiko

-Yagura=Yashira

-Zabuza=Hasaki

Kumo

-A=A

-Darui=Daiani

-Killer B= Queen B

-Motoi=Motoe

-Omoi=Omi

Iwa

-Han=Han

-Ōnoki=Ōsumi

-Rōshi=Rōko

Suna

-Baki=Banni

-Gaara= Aka

-Kankuro= Kanko

Oto

-Dosu=Dorisu

-Jūgo=Jūko

-Kabuto=Kabuko

-Kidomaru=Kikyou

-Kimimaro=Kimiko

-Orochimaru= Orika

-Sakon/Ukon=Sakiyo/Ukyo

-Zaku=Zuiko

Akatsuki

-Deidara= Derira

-Hiden= Hisa

-Itachi= Izumi

-Kakuzu= Kakuza

-Kisame= Kishiko

-Nagato=Nagako

-Sasori=Sasara

-Tobi=Tomi

-Yahiko=Yachiko

-Zetsu=Shigeru

Bijū  
-Shukaku= Shukuko

-Matatabi= Matatabi

-Isobu= Isoko

-Gokū= Gosuke

-Kokuō= Kokoro

-Saiken= Saika

-Chōmei= Chami

-Gyūki= Gyūko

-Kurama= Kuremi


	2. Chapter 2

**Azureking: thanks for reviewing everyone and now its Q&A time!**

**Nightmares Around Winter: Will it's my brother computer it's his rules or no computer so stump there don't worry I found one to hide them!**

**DukeNuke: Everyone! Thank this man here the harem is either 20 or 25…I leaning on 20. But thanks for making choose that!**

**ArgusRho: Unfortunately I cannot say for now the next chapter will tell you. But he will not be imprisoned!**

**Emilbootanimefreak: Naruto parents will not come back! But, he will become happy and warm to others again. It going to be a little of dark lonely Naruto and comedy-filled harem parts.**

**Ceaserofgod: read the chapter and wait for the next chapter (coming soon) as well to know your answer.**

**Thanks for reviewing! windfox90, ddcj1990, AstralJean, Irishmac, CrusaderSupreme, argos941, ArthurBest, Isacrock, EdminReb, MikeAlek, BlessingMAN, Biterman, kage88, edboy4926, and dregus I hope you like this story and will continued to review! Also tell me who I'm missing in the poll for the harem because i just put in Fu and Tenten in there thanks!  
**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2: The game of hide and seek

Naruto awaken to old style home, he was wearing a kimono in silver. He look at one side that his materials were neatly order. He saw the door to his room open and saw the same girl from last night. "Shiki-sama…" she nods and slightly gives a smile.

"Naruto…what happen to you? Our training session is not for another week." She told him. Naruto relay her about what happen with Ringo Ameyuri. "I see... AKANE!" she yelled to the door.

Naruto sees a person who wore a gas mask with red lens with a big trench coat who moves its hands to the hood and mask then took them off. The person was a girl with brown hair that was tied up and was smiling at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, welcome back." She gently said.

Naruto nods at her, "Shiki-sama…what's going on with me?" he said with a bit of fear in his question.

The young lady gets on eye-level for the fifteen-year-old with biggest smile she ever made. "You're going to be the sequel to my story…my student you are going to be…a ninja!"

Naruto eyes were soon filled with water that was made from happiness. "Really?"

Shiki nodded at him, but her face turn stern and cold. "However, should you choose this path…there are some conditions to be fulfilled." She look at Naruto…those are exactly what her clan have…power, will, and she knows from looking at him that whatever path he'll choose…there will be regrets for him. "Alright I can tell by your face you want this. Exactly one month… this training will possibly break you and totally make you into a perfect honorary member of my clan…Akane?" she nudges the woman who sigh and put back her mask. Naruto felt fear for the next thirty days as he heard evil laughter coming the two. "This is why I don't visit my sisters." He said and then fellow them to his training.

Chapter 2: Return

A month later

It was morning in the village of Konohagakure when a white haired boy steps out of the forest and finally sees the entrance to the village. This boy was wearing a green cloak that suddenly turns white, "hmm…it seems that I need to adjust the energy flow on this old thing and refit as well." He said with small smile that him more handsome or cute depending on the person. He uses his right hand to run through his hair and turn it blond. This makes the person recognizable…it was Naruto Uzumaki with a small silver tears marks running down his face (think Ulquiorra schiffer painted tears.) that had him so unique that it's impossible to not remember him. Naruto had bags under his eyes and his stomach was roaring and gurgling like a mad beast. Ever since his training was over, he was dead set in returning to the place of his birth to ask his obā-san for answers to the questions. So he limited himself to 4 hours of sleep and no meals for the five days it took him to reach the village, all for the sake of needing answers.

Naruto may have been just a mere hunter/Ocarina player/all around drifter, but he knew what a Kekkei Genkai was. He knew that males could carry the recessive gene for one but could never activate them. Only females could do so. So how is it that when he focused hard enough, his eyes would hurt slightly and he could see a knot in a tree a few hundred yards away, like he was standing just next to it? Or how he could see in total darkness like it was clear as day? And he can see red lines on everything single he sees… the sky and sea.

As his thoughts grew he didn't notice where he was going. Nor did he register the looks the people of the Konoha market place were giving him. The men seemed to glare at him, knowing full well what he was and what his secret is. The females, however, were literally swooning over him. The hood was drawn to hide his golden spiky hair but left his handsome sun-kissed face to full view. This went on till…

"Naruto-kun?" A voice called out to him that was strangely familiar to him. He looked up and saw a girl who was vaguely taller than him, with black hair that was in a roughly bowl-like shape, and large black eyes that most would consider to be cute in an adorable way. She had an appealing face with an energetic smile. She wore a green spandex suit with a red belt with the Konoha protector, the suit was tight enough that her large breasts just seemed to bounce around.

Naruto was more surprised when this girl hugged him tightly, pressing her 'twins' to his face. Naruto felt the warmth of those small C sized breasts against his face. "Naruto-kun! It's been so long! I thought you'd never come back after I heard you left," she said as she hugged him so tight that Naruto thought that his back was going to break or he that he going to die be suffocation. He was saved when she broke the embrace and placed her hands on his shoulders and he saw that her eyes were flowing tears like waterfalls, "I've missed you so much!"

Naruto felt both confused and bad at this. He didn't know who this girl was or why she was making a spectacle, so if he said that he didn't know her she might get very embarrassed. Naruto nodded to her with small hesitance, "Y-Yeah…It's nice to see you too." He forced with a smile to be nice, but it didn't seem to work as she frowned slightly. "You…You don't remember me?" She said with tears in her eyes. He bowed to her; he never was good at acting and wanted to apologize. She smiled energetically again. "I guess it was expected, the last we seen each other was back in the orphanage," she said.

Naruto thought deeply to that time. A month of almost dying again tends to make one to forget a lot of things just to survive. He started to remember the old bastard that made his life hell and ran the place, he recalled some bullies teasing him because of his whisker marks and his popularity with the females. But….where did he meet this girl? He thought more about it; he recalled a girl with big eyes that was only there for a week, before she was adopted by a civilian family... Tenten! Her name was- "Lei?" He asked with astonishment. The girl nodded deeply as she hugged him more. "Oh you do remember me!" She yelled. Naruto was once again trying to escape the jaws of death by breasts.

"It's so great to see you," Lei said, "I promised my sensei that if I ever saw you again, I swore that I'd do one thing."

Naruto put on a straight face to hide his surprise at this event and nods for her to continue. "And what would that be?" He asked.

It was then her eyes turned into to fireballs. "That I will make you my boyfriend!" She shouted with a thumbs up and wink with a smirk.

Naruto eyes slightly widen at this and the girls that were present were about to shout their objections before most of them were silenced by their male companions or lovers. "So Naruto-kun, will you go out with me?!" She asked/shouted.

Naruto cheeks had small blushed dusted on his face. "I don't k-know. This is a-a bit sudden," he stuttered cursing the action of his, he knew that he was confident, but DAMN that question got him.

"If you be my boyfriend, then I will protect you with my life!" She claimed with determination.

Naruto blushed deeply, "Look, I-I," he stuttered again, "I have to meet the Hokage so can we meet some other time and discussed this?" He asked finally recomposed his stoic attitude. He was greatly flattered by Lei's offer, but it was too sudden and he moved around a lot. He may want to settle down and Lei was defiantly a very beautiful and had a nice personality, despite being kinda loud and too passionate.

She gave a slight pout, before her eyes erupted into fireballs, "YOSH! I WILL WAIT!" She shouted before she gave him a peck on the cheek that made him blushed as red as a certain Hyūga as Lei went off. Naruto blushed as he watched her go. He noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra as the way her breasts bounced as she ran gave it away. He shook his head and brought his hood over his face to cover his still glowing face. He may have been with girls, most of his fans were female after all, but he never met a girl so… open with her attraction to him. He blushed as he went on to the Hokage's office. "Damn hormones!"

A few minutes later.

Hiruko Sarutobi, the 'Professor' and the woman known as 'The Goddess of Kunoichi/Kunoichi no Megami', was in the middle of engaging one of her most hated enemies, the civilian council. Ever since the fourth gave the civilian council more power to hopefully soothe the gender-clash in the village, since most of the civilian clan heads were male, they had become a major pain. One of the powers the council had was that they could pass any law without approval of the Hokage as long as one of the clan heads agreed during private negotiations.

She never knew how or why in the hell the Yondaime Hokage agreed to such a stupid law. Especially if Minako knew what effect this would have on her child, when Naruto was born and the Kyūbi was sealed into him. The members of the civilian clans were virtually begging on their knees for his death. The clans promptly refused, save for the head of the Uchiha clan, a woman named Fukuko, who always had some bitter resentment for Minako due to the fact that she was elected to be the fourth Hokage over her. Some rumors were spread that the real reason of Fukuko's bitterness towards the Yellow Flash was Kushina' love. But such things were just rumors spread by sheer imagination and ended when the clan was massacred by one of their own, save for two, Mikoto and her daughter Satsuki. Mikoto became the clan head and the rest, as they so stereotypically said, is history.

"So that is why we should ban all different types of drifters." Stated the head of one clan, she forgot what they were useful for. "So do any of you agree?" The chamber was silent. "I don't see the point in this," Hiruko said making the clan head sneer at her, "just because Naruto Uzumaki left to be a wanderer doesn't mean that all are demons." She stated coldly with the clan heads nodded in agreement. The civilian council seemed to get disturbed by the very name, "Hokage-sama, it still disturbs the people that you gave that…THING a human name." Hiruko unleashed enough killing intent to choke the air out of the chamber as several of the clan heads joined in. "I didn't give him any name, I called him by the name his mother gave him." She glared coldly enough to make ice seem warm. "And he's not a THING. He's as human as me and you and he'll be treated as such," she said.

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama," he stuttered as the civilians bowed deeply, save for one clan representative who muttered, "Kyūbi-lover." And then was promptly killed when an ANBU came and delivered several strikes with her fingers, in a few seconds the man fell down dead. The ANBU vanished as she appeared next to the Hyūga clan head, a noble and serious woman named Asahi. "Mentioning the monster that destroyed half of the village in connection to a certain boy is still against the law. Isn't it, Hokage-sama?" She said as she turned to the old kage who nodded. "That law is still in effect," she confirmed, "This meeting is adjourned." She said, clearing the chamber of its civilians and clan heads.

She pulled out her pipe and lit it as she walked back to her office. She was getting far too old for the duties as a kage: arguing with civilians, doing mountainous piles of paper work, meeting with other kage or village leaders, getting paranoid at every rumor of approaching war. It was enough to give her a migraine as she massaged her temples and smoked down her pipe, good ol' tobacco does wonders to calm her nerves. As she made it to her office, her secretary ran up to her. "Hokage-sama, you have a visitor." She said. This made Hiruko raise her eyebrows; she had no other meetings scheduled today. "Who is it?" She asked as she walked to the door. "He didn't say except to tell you that 'tell Obā-san that her that her grandson returned!'" Her response made the old woman her eyes go wide as she stared back at her. The secretary flinched at the suddenness of Hiruko's stare before she opened the door.

Naruto turned to see the kage walk in. "Obā-san." He called out as he walk and gave the old women a tight hug. Hiruko was still stunned to see the young man again, but she smiled and hugged him back. "Naruto, look at how much you have grown." She said as she broke the embrace. "And how handsome you've become," she said making Naruto faintly smile. 'You look so much like your mothers,' Hiruko thought as she took her seat at her desk. "So tell me, how are you? How were your travels?" She asked with a faint smile.

Naruto took on a somber look; the question was a kick in the gut as of late. "I-I actually have something I wanted to ask you." He said. The kage noticed the look on his face and frowned slightly. "Sure, ask anything you want." She said. Naruto sighed lightly, "Who…who were my parents?" He asked. Hiruko started to choke on her pipe as the strong smoke flooded into the air to the point that Naruto didn't care about the smoke that invade his nose and almost choke on it as well.

"Why do you want to know such a thing so suddenly?" She asked as she still coughed. Naruto's look became even more dismal. "I was attack by a kunoichi when I was in Mizu no Kuni," he admitted making the kage's eyes widen. "I've probably would have been killed if only…" He said as he looked at the floor. "If only what my boy?" She asked with concern. Naruto was silent. "Is there anyway? Anyway at all a male can use a Kekkei Genkai?" He asked frantically with scare face. Hiruko shook her head. "No way. No possible way. Males just lack the charka to-."

"I know, 'to use jutsu or Kekkei Genkai'," he said as he looked up at her, what she saw made her gasp. His iris was silver while the cornea turned red, also on it had developed white rings with a continuous ripple effect. "N-Naruto how…how did you do this?" She asked; she was absolutely dumbfounded by this. "I…I don't know. It came out when I was attacked, so please, who were my parents?" He asked as the rings faded and he face turn stern.

Hiruko took a breath. "Your parents…were among the best kunoichi this village has ever produced." She said.

Naruto gasped. "I…I didn't have a father?" He asked.

Hiruko took a smoke from her pipe. "Not in the traditional sense. I don't know if you know this or not. But many years ago, a special jutsu was devised to give a female a penis and testicles for a short time to conceive a child with other women and grantee that the child will be female thus ninja material, but sometimes a boy is born," she explained.

Naruto went pale when he thought of a woman with a cock dangling down. That was…kind of disturbing. "But like with all men, boys born from such unions still are unable be able to manipulate charka to use jutsu or any family bloodlines within them…up and till now, apparently," she said.

Naruto was silent as he took this in. This was a lot to take in, a lot more then he was expecting. Then again over the month he had gotten use to these situations. "What were their names?" He asked finally. Hiruko took a deep breath. "Minako Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki," she said. Naruto's eyes went wide. "M-My mother…was the Fourth Hokage?" He asked with total shock in his eyes. She nodded as she continued, "She was your paternal mother, the one who fathered you, Kushina was your maternal mother, as in she gave birth to you." Words couldn't express Naruto's shock. There wasn't a native soul in Konoha who hadn't heard of the Yellow flash that destroyed the Kyūbi, a nine tailed fox demon of immense power, and saved Konoha. "But how is it that I can control charka when no other man can?" He asked.

Hiruko was silent for a moment, she could tell him about the Kyūbi now…but what effect would that have on him? To reveal that he literally has a monster in his belly, just after revealing who his parents were. "I don't know. Your parents, your very linage, has a long line of powerful kunoichi. In fact you already knew one of your ancestors," she said. Naruto gave her a confused look as she elaborated, "You've idolized him for some time." She smiled and that is what gave him the realization. "I'm related to Akihiko Iori, the archer of golden bow?" He asked. She nodded, "Of course, his name Shinjiro Uzumaki at the start. Lots of times, in stories, facts are changed or lost for various reasons. Some say he changed his name because he got married, others say he did it to hide; we don't know the true reason. In fact, I believe that bloodline you have comes from him as your mother got it from hers and so on throughout the Uzumaki clan-line," she said.

Naruto was speechless at this point. What can one say to revelations like this, that you are not only are the first of your kind, but to learn that you came from a long line of heroes? He almost felt at ease, proud of himself even.

"Thank you for telling me," he said with a bow and huge smile.

Hiruko just smiled at that boy. "It's alright Naruto-kun," she answered, "it means a lot that I can tell you the truth finally." She said as she felt a cold, dead feeling in her gut. "Of course, I can't let you leave Konoha any more at your leisure."

Naruto eye widen at her. "W-What? What are you talking about?! I am still training!" He snapped at her also activating his eyes.

Hiruko frowned greatly. "I'm sorry…I'm truly and deeply sorry about this. But because of this…power that you have, I can't allow you to fall into enemy hands," she said as she got up from her desk."You'll start training tomorrow with some of my be-."

Naruto started laughing like a madman! "Did you actually think I'm going to take this!?" he gave a cunning smile. "I'm not even here!" Hiruko was confused, then her eyes widen as the boy started to become transparent. "I guess this was supposed to happen, but I'm glad I took some precautions."

The old Hokage was shock, "Where are you?" she asked hoping he was here and not out where the village could kidnap him.

Naruto chuckles, "Don't worry…I'm still here in the village…BUUUUTTTTTT, I want to make a bet."

Hiruko had feeling this was the only way to get Naruto to stay. "What is it?"

"Twenty-four hours…you have twenty-hours to find me."

The old, kind woman nods, "the rules?"

Naruto gave small thinking pose, Hiruko smiles at that cute expression. "You can have anyone come find me, if you anyone still finds me that can fight me, and lastly…you must hold me for at least 10 minutes then I call this off and join the ranks of your kunoichi." He said as he vanished. "Also…I was train by my favorite hero…Shiki-sama along with her best friend Akane Kuroshiki." The voice said as it as well disappeared.

Hiruko looked out in a panic when he said those two names. Two ANBU appeared at her side. "Bring me the best jonin and the clan heads here!" she ordered as the two disappeared to do their jobs.

Meanwhile, Naruto was a top of the Hokage monument his body glowed as his body loosens from the technique he use to communicate with his grandmother figure. "Whoa…Shiki-sama wasn't kidding about light jutsu's." he says as he pulled out a knife, "…this our first time working together…_** Nanatsu-Yoru**_(Seventh Night) this is going to be a fun way to blew off some steam." He said as black vortex was under his feet and he sank while smiling. "Good luck everyone."

At That Time, In the Council Chambers

"With all due respect, why in the hell did you have to call a surprise meeting this late Hokage-sama?!" Shouted one very tired and pissed off Inuzuka Tsume who was wearing a tight shirt and panties. She didn't have time to change when ANBU were knocking on her window.

"I have to agree, the lateness of the hour is rather unorthodox," said the Hyūga clan matriarch as she gave a deep yawn, she was dressed in more elegant night gown, but it was rather… transparent. Luckily it was late and she managed to get a small robe over her gown to hide her 'special spots' from public eyes. The rest of the clan heads nodded tiredly, save for one who was already asleep again and snoring very loudly.

The Hokage sent a glare at the sleeping Nara matriarch. Inoko, head of the Yamanaka clan, nudged her old time friend and partner. "Hey, Shikiko-chan wake up," she said. But the lazy head just shooed her and turned away. The lovely blonde glared at her before holding Shikiko's nose closed. Within a few moments Shikiko gasped awake. "What!" She snapped. Inoko looked in the cardinal direction of the glaring kage. Shikiko saw the look on her face as she blushed. "Sorry, Hokage-sama," she said sincerely.

"Yes, quite," Hiruko said. "Anyway, I do apologize for the hour, but this involves a rather delicate issue." She stated. "And what would that be?" Chōko of the Akimichi clan asked. Hiruko took a deep breath."Uzumaki Naruto has returned to Konohagakure," she said simply, but that simple statement had great power among the clan heads. Almost instantly each of the clan heads and the jonins jumped to their feet, all signs of tiredness and desire to sleep instantly gone. Hiruko nearly had forgotten how deeply the clan heads maternal feelings for Naruto were. And the jonins _cared _deeply as well.

"He's here?!" Tsume asked immediately with small stars in her eyes and wild but happy grin.

"How is he?" Asahiko Hyūga inquired with a small smile but she to bore the same starry look as Tsume.

"Has he been eating well?" Chōko asked with a good-natured smile.

"How handsome is he now?!" Inoko inquired with a slightly wanton look on her face.

"Where's he staying?" Shikiko asked with a more straight face but her faint blush betrayed her own excitement.

"How long is he staying here?" Shibiru of the Aburame clan asked as well, which was a surprise, given how the Aburame clan head never said much during these sorts of meetings.

"Is he doing fine?" Mikoto asked, her emotions betrayed her most with her smile, heavy blush and glint in her eyes.

Hiruko told them about the game that setup for them. Asuna Sarutobi, the daughter of Hiruko was slightly sad that Naruto thought (and was correct), that they would force him to join the kunoichi forces made a clone jutsu. "Why does Naruto-kun think as if this was a game?" she remember the shy boy was force out to play games because the children parents and cry himself for someone to play with him. When she and the other jonin heard about this they use a henge jutsu to play with him, but they found he was kick out of the orphanage! Naruto become cold as ice and when the girls wanted to play with him…he says that 'games are for humans and not for demons.'

Kazumi Hatake remembers that day as well, her heart broke when the cute boy that she always sees turn emotionless…all because of those male pigs thinking he was a monster! "Is this actually Naruto? Don't get me wrong everyone! I want him here too, it's until he told you about the game that didn't seemed to be Naruto."

Hiruko shook her head, "its trust me and he's…chage and for once in my life I raisk my life if means to keep him!" she said in harded tone.

Asuna was taken back at this! "Kaa-chan, I know you care about as much as my nephew Konoka. But isn't that a little extreme? We got the most powerful kunoichi here there no way we'll no lose to Naru-kun!"

Her mother shook her head, "that's just it…if Naruto-kun was train by what he said…he needs us to help him to get better!"

Geiru look scare, "what happen to youthful boy?"

"He was train by the most powerful shinobi ever and the most mentally sadistically interrogator as well…Ryougi Shiki and Akane Kuroshiki!"

Kazumi was petrified with fear! "If he was indeed train by those two, then his minds may be about to break apart!" she said making everyone eyes filled with fear!

Kurenai was the only who didn't fellow, "wait! Who these two women and why is it bad that they train Naru-kun?"

Her secret girlfriend Asuna put a hand on her shoulder, "it's because anyone who train with them wither dies by their training or dies by madness in the long run." She said in dark tone that meant this was no laughing matter.

Everyone look at Hokage who nodded to them, "you all know now that importance of this succession of this game."Everyone left to find Naruto as fast as they could.

Chapter End

**AK: well I hope that this chapter gets everyone excited for the third! If you guys don't know the two who train Naruto I'll tell you. Ryougi Shiki is from a movie series call Kara No Kyoukai and had special power to kill anything living or non-living and used a knife to help her battles. Akane Kuroshiki was from one my favorite games called Zero Escape: Virtue's last reward and 999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors she was more or less the evil character or her personality called Zero. She made a game called the Nonary game I won't o into detail but it was a game of life and death that in had the number 9 in it. She forces 9 people (including herself in both games) to play in her actually personality she was kind and sweet. But the persona she made for herself –Zero- that was evil and sadistic more than your average killer. **

**Anyway, I will show some of his training or Rather Inoko see and then she will tell everyone. Should they beat Naruto and his **_**game **_**but I'll leave you all in the dark and that subject. This Naruto personality I going to be hard to understand do I'll break it down for you guys! Naruto is cold to everyone (but soon will be normal again), but more open to his enemies as well as fucking around their heads with unusually ways of fighting and hurting people he is also just plain disturbing with them as well. Most of all he hates to kill (Shiki beats that into him) he hates killing another piece of the past will show that reason too.**

**I hope you like it! Have a nice wheeee!~**


	3. Chapter 3

_25 days ago Naruto's training_

_Naruto was crying on the ground holding his right arm that was ripped to pieces. He was told that Shiki had worse, but even then the pain was almost enough to send to shock. His mind was out of it as Shiki and Akane in her zero cloths were in his field of vision. "__**Zero**__ it seems that my training was too much for him." _

_The words hurt him. _

"_So it seems this boy was just a failure, hopefully Nero and Phi will be a better candidate for our training." The woman with the dark personality spoke as Naruto felt a pulse of dark energy coming in his eyes._

_Shiki nodded and looked at the fallen boy who was bleeding out, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun it seems that you will not be the sequel to this story. HOW DARE THIS FOOL'S LOOK DOWN ON ME!_

_Just as __**Zero**__ was about to leave until Naruto it (Zero will be refer as either it or he since the games the character __**Zero **__was a personality) saw something behind its partner! "Shiki! The boy still moves!" the dark mind killer yells._

_Shiki turns around and saw Naruto whose eyes activated, but Naruto body glowed red and his pool of blood that floated up and made a mask! The mask left was a crescent moon mask with a smile and the right side was a sun with frown. He smiles evilly at the two. "__**HELLOOOO~! Naruto can't came out to play the game, but ZERO THE II wants to have fun**__!" his right arm gush out a waterfall amount of blood and stops as the liquid made an arm and sword._

_Shiki for once took a step back in fear, "Akane or __**Zero**__ what's happening I thought you said that the second personality will be awaken after he plays the Nonary Game!" she said getting her knife ready and her eyes change color. _

_**Zero **__pulls out canister with a katana, "It seems that the training and the _accident _has made his mind to collapse making…this situation."_

_Flashback ends_

Naruto awakens to a small cliff, he looks at his watch. "It's been 12 hours since the game started." He walks away. While walking he remembers a few things from the years he left Konoha. "4 years… Phi, Luna, Nero, Alice, Yukiko, Rika, Sara, the traitor, and I… the survivor of the Nonary game. DAMMIT ALL!" he punches the ground in anger. "It was no fair! WHY DID THEY DIE!?" he stops punching the ground as he felt the aura of dread and darkness around his body. "**Zero."** He looks behind himself to see the dark cloaked figure watching him.

The figure mask turn to smoke leaving Akane with her face reveled. She was smiling at Naruto as his face soften from its cold look and smiles at the young woman. "Hey, Akane…what are you doing here in the land of…" he stops as Akane walks by him and saw a tombstone. "…if you're wondering why I'm here it's for them."

Akane frowns at his answer, "you are not responsible for their deaths if anyone is then it's me and **Zero** since we took in that last 9th girl." She said in sad tone. "I was so stupid thinking that I can take care of that girl knowing that she wanted revenge and look what happen."

Naruto sighs, "I swear you're just as scared as I am lately. You know life can be a lot of fun if you allow it to be." He said as Akane nodded, "can you do me a favor?"

The young lady nods, "what is it?"

"Pass a message to Konoha." That all he said, before a clear cube ate him and vanished in a flash of light.

Akane summons her mask and left was well in dark cloud of smoke.

Chapter 3: The winner is…

Konoha 20 hours passed since the game started.

The jonin were all working together in the forest of death looking for their little fox. Asuna was about to pull her hair from the frustrating of not finding Naruto until all the jonins look up and saw something that made them pale…**Zero **standing on top of a branch! Anko gets ready to attack until everyone saw something coming from behind **Zero**…Shiki! The jonins now stand in fear of seeing the most powerful killer among the world looking at them with no care in the world. Asuna can feel the death of the two! Usually, when a shinobi use killing intent it just a small Genjutsu made from the sheer power of bloodlust and strength, but the two just simply leaking out the years of killing and harming of others like sweat.

Shiki smirks at them as if mocking the fear they felt for her, "So…this is the village where Naruto hell began?" she looks around and watches the jonins. "Hmm… I wonder how bad his life was since he did all of training in a month and not die from all the…horror is the most appropriate word I can use." She says as the hate from jonin started to rise. She gives them a look of excitement as they felt the KI of her increase into Kage level! The KI stops as she sighs in disappointment. "Hmmm…Naruto wants to change the rules. He told us to tell you girls."

The girls eyes widen, Kazumi being the bravest at the moment asks, "Y-y-you not here to k-kill us?

**Zero **shook its head. "No, once the game started no one is allowed to stop it. The goal has change instead of holding down the boy you must…kiss him." Shiki swore she heard a perverted giggle coming from the dark side of Akane.

The jonins all nodded, "right, right…EHHHHHH!?" They all scream making the kimono girl almost lose her footing.

**Play ****Virtue's Last Reward OST: 1-15 Monitor **

**Zero **watches them very carefully, "Furthermore the one who does that will have Naruto for a whole day uninterrupted." He said as the girls slowly look at each other. Zero smiles under the mask '_I see…well played, Naruto Uzumaki using their affections for you to make the game harder then it supposed to be. Perhaps I should use this tactic on my next Nonary Game.'_

Shiki shook her head, "and the time limit has shorten as well…precisely an hour is left to capture him. Good luck to you all." She jumps off the branch and disappears from the jonins sight.

**Zero **bows and leaves in could of smoke. "**I wish you all the best of luck." **Zero says his last words as a dark chuckle fellow it. The girls were left by themselves looking each other with small dark looks as if they everyone's going backs stab them… "THE KISS WILL BE MINE!" they shouted and everyone all left to find Naruto.

…

…

…

…

…

Naruto came out of the ground the women were standing with some dirt in his cloak, "if I didn't say this before then I'll say it now…woman are downright scary!" he says as he slaps the dirt off himself.

Naruto left with a simply walk as he saw a female kunoichi holding a scroll…she was Mizuki the only woman in Konoha who hated him. "…fuck…" he simply walks towards the forest next to the forest of death. "**Zero** is going to piss if he found out about this." He says as the walk turns into a sprint.

**End song**

Meanwhile, Shiki and Akane, who's now in a purple dress, were eating at Ichiraku's. Shiki at up to 20 bowls of it and Akane ate half of Shiki's quota.

Ayame knows who are these two not too long ago Naruto came into the restaurant and told her about what happen (he left some details out for many reasons) to him over the years. Shiki was basically his senpai and somewhat of a friend figure. Akane was his big sister figure and master in the dark ways of torture. She was a bit scared from the descriptions from her little crush that the two can kill and mind-fuck with anybody they come across. However when they came and told who they were she was somewhat relax that they were look human. Now the three were friends and were swapping stories on Naruto blunders. Shiki was smirking that he used to wear fox accessories whenever Ayame's father let him sleepover and blush at the picture. But, Akane mask appear in her hand and knew that game ended with someone breaking the rules. She signals Shiki about the sudden information and nodded, the two wave good-bye to their new friend and rush to find the only person stupid enough to break his own game and rules…Naruto Uzumaki.

With Naruto

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" shouted the chunin Mizuki. She had a giant shuriken that she was swinging like a mad-woman as she jumped tree to tree. "GIVE ME THE SCROLL!" She shouted.

Naruto have just stolen or received back the forbidden scroll, now here he was getting chased by a crazy woman…again. Luckily though, this one wasn't as skilled as the swordswoman from Kiri or his teachers, so he managed to slip into the darkness and behind a tree and pulled out his bow. He knew what he had to do and that was knock-out Mizuki. The only time he'd ever fought against a person was… never. Not counting the spars against Shiki. The arrow he was currently armed was for paralyzes, for you see there was ten golden rules that Shiki taught him along with Akane silver goals was 'Never take a live unless it's a fair fight or for fun.' He was defiantly stronger than most civilians and most kunoichi up to chunin, but he never picks a fight then abandons it. He fired the arrow and it got Mizuki's back efficiently knocking her out.

He walks towards the body to take it to the T&I sector of the leaf's kunoichi, until she stood up. His eyes widen at the woman standing in front of him! "That's impossible! The amount I used should take down most jonin!" Mizuki's body started to change shape! Her body gain muscles and was slimmer, the small B-cups turns into DD-cups. Naruto just stands there as his lust for battle comes then overtakes his mind and flooded the area in KI! He pulls out _Nanatsu-Yoru_ "C'mon! Let's play!" he charges right at her with knife in hand and his cloak thrown away!

Kurenai was looking for Naruto until she he grunts. "Naruto-kun!" She says Naruto fighting against Mizuki who was half tiger! She was about to help until her limbs stop moving and she fell at the ground. She looks and saw Shiki was the one who did that! "Why did-"she stopped as Shiki pointed to Naruto who was smiling.

"He knows you all watching." Kurenai eyes widen at this information, she moves her head again to see the rest jonins on the floor and was amazed that she did that by herself!

Naruto was smiling as the adrenaline filled his mind and body; he was simply playing around the tiger-girl as he just twirled around her attack like skill dancer. '_One of two hand-to-hand combat techniques, I'd learned from Shiki and the fake Nun.'_ Naruto drops his knife as Mizuki hand was about to hit his face. He stopped it with his right and lefts it up as Mizuki's momentum was still in effect moving towards him, _'and this one is for you Kotomine-sensei!'_ he got his left elbow and thrust into the tiger woman's chest the pressure was so great that the air made booming sound! Mizuki mouth opens as blood left from it.

Akane whistles at the power, "Bajiquan…or rather the **kai men baji quan (**open-gate eight-extremities fist) one Naruto's most prize techniques he learn over the years of wandering." She knows the impact from the strike must have crushed the woman lungs. But, something was wrong… Naruto breathing was coming in short, rapid takes of air and he grips his chest with strong hold. "Naruto!?"

He pukes out blood and fell! Shiki and Akane got the jonin's (after fixing their bodies) to help Naruto who was barely breathing! "Someone get a medic!" Kazumi begs as she held onto Naruto tears flooding from her right eye.

While they were busy trying to save Naruto, a male wearing a cloak and a hat covering his entire body (think Mystogan from Fairy Tail, but without the wands.) "hmm…must reported to the villages about this." He started to float and disappears into the forest.

In Kumogakure, a day ago after the game!

A, the Raikage of Kumo, was staring out the window at her village whose lives were on her shoulders. A was a daunting woman with dark skin, short blonde hair combed back, great height and a muscular build. Her face was made into a stern expression with no room for humor, but if one would make it past that they would see that she was actually quite an attractive woman. She then eyed the area outside of Kumo's borders when she recalled the gorgeous young man that had entertained her. She never really had a thought for a member of the opposite sex, so she was rather surprised that she did for that strange ocarina player, especially in such a… caring manner. She made a wish to see him again, sometime soon. He was, after all, a traveling wanderer, so he'd probably come back some day. Maybe she could be nicer this time around.

"A-Sama!" C called out as she and her partner, Daiani, came bursting into her office. A looked at her bodyguards with surprise at their entrance and overall attitude. "What?" She said simply. She sent the two to go spy on Kirigakure a few days ago so she can be prepared to see if any hostilities between the rebels and Kiri shinobi would boil over to her own village. That looks on their faces seemed to tell her so. "You remember that boy that was here a few months ago? The one with the strange flute?" C went on.

"Naruto?" She said with her stony face, but inside her heart was racing. 'Was he in trouble?' she thought to herself.

"He's…well, he is a HE right?" C asked.

A was glaring at her now. "I'm pretty sure," A said coldly, "why are you asking me about that?"

C started to stammer, she too couldn't exactly explain what she saw that day.

Daiani stepped forward. "That Naruto boy managed to activate a bloodline that we have never seen and defeated one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist," she said. "And one of our spies just confirmed this information."

A eye's went wide, "What?!" She shouted as lighting started to crackle lightly around her.

"It's true!" C claimed, "We saw it ourselves!"

A was shock beyond anything. Where could a boy, just a skilled musician and acrobat, learn to defeat a kunoichi? A legendary one at that. And how did he manage to activate a bloodline? Men lacked the charka to do so. What was Naruto? "Then what happened after he defeated the kunoichi?" She asked.

"He ran off," Daiani said. "The swordswoman said something about the Mizukage issuing a warrant for his arrest. Do you think the Mizukage knew before or what?" The two question their kage.

A was silent in thought. 'What power does the boy have? What made him so special?' She thought as an image of him flashed before her eyes. She closed her eyes and saw him again, on the street corner playing a sad tone on his flute… and the look of that was mixed with happiness and sadness. The first time she saw him…that first time she fell for someone. Her face turned red as she looked up. 'Where did that come from?!' she shouted at herself. "A-sama?"

Daiani asked. A looked at her two bodyguards. "Send teams out to the other villages, I want to know where Naruto is and I want him brought to me immediately. Kumogakure is going to receive her first male ninja, her first…Shinobi," she said with a smile.

The two smiled back as they did their kage's bidding. A turned to look back at her village, her heart started to flutter more rapidly at the thought of Naruto coming back and staying.

At That Time, With the Kiri Rebels

In the tent of Terumī Mei, leader of the Kiri Rebels, she and some of her best were talking about strategy for taking the village from the Mizukage. The rebels were powerful on their own as most of them had a Kekkei Genkai, but their problem was fewer numbers and most of them lost moral due to the fact that most of them were fighting against friends, family or already lost someone close to them.

Beautiful, that was the first word that comes to most people's minds when they first see Mei. She had a voluptuous body with a striking, fair face that was framed by her long, auburn hair tied into a knot on top. She had green eyes that usually had a gentle gleam in them, but during business or a fight they could be fixed into a state of uttermost seriousness. "Mei-san," Chōchō, one of Mei most loyal kunoichi and wielder of the sword Hiramekarei, whispered in her ear.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked over the map. "Your scout has returned from her mission from Kumo and Konoha, she has…odd news," she said. Mei nodded in understanding as she left, as she did several kunoichi nodded in her direction and she nodded back with a light smile. It wasn't long till she reached the tent where the scouts stayed, as she approached her newest spy, Kishi. She bowed as Mei approached, she smiled at the girl. "What did you find?" Mei asked

Kishi was silent, as if she was trying to exactly explain what she saw. "I saw Ameyuri Ringo chasing after a boy," she stated.

Mei raised an eyebrow, she knew Ameyuri as an effective but very brutal women. "I don't see how Ameyuri's love life is going to help us," she said with disinterest.

"No Mei-sama, you misunderstood. She was chasing after the boy so she could arrest him," she stated.

This got Mei's attention, "Arrest him? For what?" She asked.

Kishi shrugged. "I honestly don't know, but it appears that the Mizukage herself ordered it. So it must have been important, but even that wasn't the oddest thing."

Mei eyed her more. "Go on," she said

"Ringo managed to get this boy and seemed ready to kill him, I was about to interfere but the boy managed to fight back and broke her nose in the process," she said.

Mei's eyes went wide at that statement. "The boy also managed to get away from her, but this is where things get even stranger; the boy pulled out an explosive note and shot an arrow at Ringo, hitting the ground. She then started to yell at the boy about a Kekkei Genkai."

Mei gasped. "A bloodline? Did you get a look at it?" She asked.

Kishi shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not, but whatever it was seemed to shake the boy. He finally got away by slicing the note with a rare knife that seemed to come from the second shinobi war." she said as she gave Mei a sketch of the weapon.

Mei studied it, she heard of special knives being used as weapons during the First Kunoichi World War, but they were decommissioned due to the amount of training one had to do to master them. "What was the boy's name?" Mei asked. "I don't know. All I really know about him was that he was a traveling wanderer. But, he is in Konoha and was capture by them," Kishi said.

Mei studied the sketch; Kishi's story made her impressed and curious about this young man, she wanted to meet him in person. "Can you recall what he look like?" She asked.

She smiled when she saw the faint blush on Kishi's face.

"I'm guessing that you do." Mei teased the girl, making her blush more.

"He isn't the kind of face a woman doesn't forget easily." Kishi admitted. "He has blonde hair, spiky. Sun-kissed skin with whisker-like birthmarks on his face. Blue eyes, wears a white hood with a strange mark nothing like a seal."She said.

Mei nodded. "I'll be sure to send out scouts for him. Kirigakure will soon be under our control, with help from our newest…hmmm, we can't call him a Kunoichi now can we? How about…Shinobi? It's got a nice ring to it," She said with a smile.

The spy leaves with dark smirk, '_almost…master's plan is almost done and Naruto Uzumaki will DIE!' _

Also At That Moment, in Otogakure.

Orika, former snake sennin of Konoha and leader of the newly established Otogakure in Oto no Kuni(Land of Sound), formerly Ta no Kuni(Land of Rice Paddies), looked over some of her notes for experiments when one of her spies returned. Orika was a breathtaking beauty with extremely pale skin and yellow snake like eyes with purple markings. Her traditional clothing and looks made her look as if she was of nobility, but the yellow in her eyes was a fierce, calculating wickedness. "What news do you bring me of Konoha?" She ordered as the spy bowed.

"Mistress, Mizuki was killed and Konoha has taken back the scroll." The spy said as she braced herself as she felt her master's wrath. "But I do have of other news!" She said, causing the rage to die down.

"By all means, let's hear it," Orika hissed.

"Konoha has a male, no older then 15, who can use charka." She said instantly.

Orika eyes went wide. "Impossible!" She said angrily. "No such thing is possible!"

The spy flinched at her anger. "O-Our sensor sensed strong charka within him and we all saw him keep up with Mizuki in Taijutsu along with crushing her lungs with single strike! Mistress I swear what I speak is the truth!" She said.

Orika was silent as she thought to herself. There was no way a man can be a ninja, man lacked the charka to do such things a normal Kunoichi can do… unless. She smiled in a sinister manner. "You, go back and tell our eyes inside Konoha to keep an eye on this boy. Tell me everything she can about him." She ordered as the spy bowed and went to carry her orders out.

Orika looked out to her village. "So my theories were right about you, Naruto-kun," she said to herself.

The spy who left suddenly smirks like a demon, '_the day of the true Zero II will come.' _The person said while disappearing into thin air.

Konoha

A week after the game

Naruto awaken to see a boy around his age with a red katana on his side, he had forest green hair that fell to his shoulders. "'Bout time senpai."

He said to Naruto who was daze from the battle, "Nero-san?" he said weakly.

The boy face turn into fake surprise, "Holy crap, the dead man speaks!"

"I'm sorry…so sorry that you and the rest die that day."

Nero shook his head as he walk to Naruto and ruffles his hair. "Old friend…it wasn't your fault. That traitor did me in along with our friends." He pulls out a shamisen and plays it expertly, "Naruto… you want to join in?" He asked as the boy pulls out his ocarina and plays with him. The two play as the Gods and Goddesses were listening. When they finished Nero smiles, "Naruto take my shamisen, it's going to be useful to you than me."

He shoves it to Naruto's hand and slowly begins to vanish. "By the way…Don't blame yourself, we will meet again!"

Naruto opens his eyes to see a hospital room! "Ner-"he stops as the three string instrument was in his lap. He looks at it and plays it, unaware that the jonins and his sensei's were listening.

Kazumi heard the song and it seems so…sad. "Naruto-kun…"

Shiki face broke into a frown, '_He had to face closure soon and fast.'_

Naruto stops as he smiles, "Ahh…first time playing it and I'm already good as him." He silent prays for the boy in his dreams.

The girls all look at each and went to Naruto's room. Naruto was surprised that they all came, he admittedly pull his hood…without realizing that it was taken away from him. He blushes from the giggles from the girls. Akane wearing her purple dress look at Naruto with a smile. "Naruto-kun, the doctor told us you body had some stress with the technique you used and you'll be fine in a day or two." She said as Naruto nodded and quietly looks at his lap.

"Umm…" he started making Shiki knows what he was going to say and told him to spill it. "Everyone…" Naruto says as he hid under the covers and the girl smile warmly to him as he continued. "I broke the rules."

"What rules?" Asuna asks.

Akane answer this question, "You see Naruto broke his own games rules and now has to pay a penalty."

The girls were worried as they look at the boy who was blushing again.

"The punishment is to have all the players of his game get the prize no matter what!" Akane smirks at her little brother. He 'eep' and duck under the bed.

The girl nodded dumbly again…until it them. "EHHHH!?" they all fainted with most of them having nosebleeds.

Shiki sighs, "You know you are a bigger pain then **Zero** you know that?" all she got from her friend was a raspberry and mock innocent look. "I rest my case" she left the room with small smile. "_I'm happy for Naruto…but, I can't help but be a little jealousy for the_ _girls_.'

Chapter End

**AK: Well everyone I hope you all like that! As you can see Naruto is…complicated as I said. But, what has happen to our young champion? Who was the traitor that killed his friends? Who were the spies that gave out info to the villages? So many questions will be revealed in the chunin exam arc! Also the poll has been overtaken by the girls from the Akatsuki! So the paring will be Naruto and Akatsuki, but he will not defect to them or anything like that! Also Naruto will be gaining a lot instruments for many reasons, but one that stands out the most is…memento's. The harem is official 27 girls! But the first 20 will be from the poll the other 7 will be on my choice mwahahaha! The next chapter will be Naruto's training with an S-rank mission with the girls to show how really deadly he has become. I just realized that my OC Nero is died…WHOO-HOO! **

**Please review and have a nice wheeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

AK: Hey everybody a new chapter is here! As usually here is some Q&A stuff before the chapter!

Dregus: yes and no. Yes for the Nonary game, but no for being included. Naruto already played the game and only two people won…him and certain someone else.

edboy4926: thanks! And the two of the seven are Shiki and another girl that will be in the chapter if you guess who you win a cookie! The other five I will choose for the girl left over from the poll. So far I'm choosing Jiyuna, Sasara, Kakuza, Karin, and Karui. Like I said the final decision will be after the official poll will end.

Jebest4781: the only tie I will accept will be the number twenty any girl who tied with twenty will be in the harem too.

Now, enjoy that story!

_Flashback 3 years ago_

_Naruto was in a room with 8 other people. The first was a girl in the same age as Naruto. She wore a stoic face like our young hero. Naruto look at this girl and she could be the definition of a yuki-onna (Snow-woman look up Rosario Vampire to know it.) She had short snow-white hair,_ _and pale skin. She wears a skirt, boots, and a tank top under a sleeveless jacket. She also wears a small black hairpin and has a brooch on her jacket. The next was a girl as well who was nineteen the oldest from what got from the rest of the people, and her beauty was simply exotic. Her chocolate dark skin made Naruto's headlight and slightly heated up, but not from the delicious skin but it was her clothing in her upper body. She only wore a white vest that was not button up. The only thing covering her breast was this fancy piece of jewelry that covered it. Her raven hair was done like headdress from the books he read from Shiki's library about Egyptian pharaohs. She winks at Naruto who looks away with a small blush. The third girl was as shy as a certain Hyuga heiress. She had orange hair that was tied into a bun with two bangs flowing down her cheeks. She wore a purple dress with some frills at the arms end and the bottom as well. The fourth was cover in a black cloak with the same symbol on Naruto's cloak. She smirks at Naruto who narrowed his eyes at her. The next were a pair twins wearing the same clothing except one had blue hair and the other had black. The Next was girl sitting on the floor with her eyes closed. She wore a plain kimono and had a sitar next to her. And the last person was male like Naruto. He had green hunter hair that was cut to his shoulders and battle robes that seem to be in a lot of battles from the numerous patches it had trying to keep it together. He was play on his __shamisen with a care in the world._

_Naruto himself was sitting down floor with the wall against his back. He was rating chocolate bar until…_

_*Scrrrik*_

_The door open making everyone look at the entrance showing a single figure…__**Zero**__. He stood there in front of the nine teens. The teens stare at the dark cloak figure with courage not one (except Luna but she not afraid of him) filching at the monsters silence. __**Zero**__ watches them or that's what the kids were thinking he was doing. He speaks with his voice that was filled with darkness and power. "__**All of you have been chosen for three reasons. One: is that all of you children are…special. Two: Everyone has Kekkei Genkai to master. Three: That one of you has the potential to become the next Zero." **__The cloak figure turns around leaves them with the door still open. "__**I wish you all the best of luck."**_

_And with that the teens leave one by one. The only ones left are Naruto and girl with the white hair. Naruto looks at her. "Aren't you going to leave?"He asked the girl. _

_She stares at Naruto who was a bit worried at the long silence between them. She suddenly gives her arm for a hand shake. "My name is Phi." The girl now name Phi waited for Naruto to give his arm. "Well? Are you waiting for an invitation?" she asked rather coldly. Naruto sighs and took her hand. He was surprise; despite her cold attitude her hand was warm. She smiles gently at the boy. "Let's work together Naruto Uzumaki." _

_She left with a confuse Naruto who realize something important! "I never told my name, yet she knew…"he left the room unaware that nightmares and tragedies that will follow him and affect his life and mind in the near future._

Chapter 4 Naruto's first mission

Naruto awaken to a room that was unfamiliar to him. He searches for his knife only to realize that he is naked in his bed. The only thing he remembers is that he was in the hospital getting some rest. And now he was in an unknown area in Konoha. He saw the door revealing Kazumi. She gave an eye smile to Naruto, "Good morning, Naruto-kun." she said as the boy spotted his belongings in her arms making the naked boy jump on her. Kazumi saw a naked Naruto on top of her. "Naruto-kun!? Why are you?" Naruto grab his cloths and put them on. Kazumi realized that Naruto wanted his cloths.

After getting his equipment and cloths on he looks at Kazumi with a stoic face. "I apologize for that tackle. I...am...attached to my item's." he said.

Kazumi knew he was lying but decided not to press the issue and told that it was reasonable reaction. She told that she brought him to her apartment after the hospital said he was fine. So he asked what happen after he was in recovery. She told that the male villagers were asking for his death, that bit of information didn't bother him. Also, Hiruko asked for his presence as soon as possible. He nodded and left the apartment to go to the Hokage's office.

Hiruko was busy as ever with the bane of all Kage's…paperwork! How did Minako always finished her work will be a secret that will go to her grave. "Oba-san, are you in?"

She stops her work to see Naruto in front of her door. "Hold on, Naruto-kun." She said as Hiruko finished her paperwork or at least to give her small break. When she moves her head to see Naruto he was gone. "Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm…you know that if you get the gunpowder from Suna rather than the land of metal you'll save 55,000 Ryo and make your bombs better than most of the ones I've seen in villages." Hiruko saw Naruto who was writing down ALL of the paperwork in flash. "So what do you want to talk about?" he said as Hiruko mouth drops at the sight of 5 MONTHS OF PAPERWORK DONE IN A SECOND! Naruto tilts his head in cute fashion, "I hope you didn't mind, but I did the rest of the paperwork for you."

As soon as those last words come from his mouth Hiruko was shaking him back and forth. "HOW THE NINE LAYERS OF HELL DID YOU FINISHED FIVE MONTHS OF PAPERWORK!?" She yelled at Naruto who was becoming dizzy from the shaking.

She let go as Naruto soul was coming out of his mouth after putting back in his body he spoke. "Easy, Akane usually needs help with her own paperwork. And I from time to time help her when she has too much on her plate. It's not really a chore for me to do, actually to tell you the truth its quite fun to see how to save money and make better decisions from it." Hiruko face had the combination of both of shock and amusement. Amuse that Naruto helps people out no matter what, but was shocked about that he loves doing the curse of her job!

When she snaps that out of her system, she got into her 'Hokage mode'. "Naruto, I need to know where you stand in terms of power with our kunoichi."

Naruto took a thinking pose and for a few minutes thought about, "no clue…"

…

…

…

Hiruko nodded, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SAY 'NO CLUE'!?" she yells with the big head jutsu.

Naruto shrugs it off, "Let's see…being taught by the most famous killer and the scariest and disturbing mind destroyer, both of them using without charka let me remind you and the most important thing while being train by both is… 'Where do I stand in terms of power with kunoichi?'" he said in sarcastic tone. "Oh yeah that was the only train of thought going through my mind over the years of agonizing pain and mind destructing."

Hiruko sighs, "No need for the sacristy Naruto."

Naruto chuckles, "sorry, Akane-nee-chan help me keep my emotions and humanity in me, but **Zero's** training…kinda left some bitter taste in my mouth. But, in all honesty I thinking I can at least accurately guess most of my abilities." He started to think what his skills can be placed at in terms for ninja abilities. "I think I'm in genin level more or less…I'm Ninjutsu is basically at nowhere, zilch, nada you get the point. Genjutsu's… well, I can make a lot of smoke and mirrors tricks and along with **Zero's** mind tricks I say…I'm at low-chunin level. Taijutsu… well, I don't mean to brag, but I'm at least at ANBU captain-level." he said.

The old woman knew that his Ninjutsu would be nonexistent, but she hope after hearing Ryougi was one of his sensei's Hiruko thought she would have some jutsu's to give to him. But, **Zero** taught Naruto some illusion's that was surprising! The question that needs to be answer is... "Naruto, were did you learn that Taijutsu?" She asked.

Naruto smiles faintly as if remembering a happy memory. "A nun taught it to me."

Hiruko face went slack jaw, "...a nun...taught...a fifteen year old...a technique that can kill others in single strike?" She said slowly not believing that a worshipper of God taught this boy how to kill.

"Yes that's right. Kira Kotomine taught me her hand-to-hand combat skills after I save her life and her daughter's. Ah... I still remember the day I killed that golden haired bastard." he said with a grin.

Hiruko wave at his face for about two minutes, before she slap him back to world of the living. "Naruto, I'm going to send you to an assassination mission. I'll be sending jonin's to watch how you do."

Naruto hold his right hand up in the air, "NO!"

"No? Why do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"I won't kill some political figure that can't even defend him. There is no joy of killing in that way, besides even if he had a dozen S-rank bodyguards it just leaves him for the ending meal. BLAH! I need challenges death, blood, and that will make all the years of training Shiki gave for big battles to waste." he said.

Hiruko made a note that Naruto wants to fight against the strongest opponents it seems that Shiki unknowingly gave Naruto that characteristic. "Alright…how assassination mission against a S-rank ninja?"

Naruto face was grinning so big she though he face would stay like that. "ALRIGHT! Who I'm up against?" he said ready to kill the poor sucker who will be in his mission.

Hiruko look at the list of requests from village to kill missing ninja's. "There's one that would be perfect for you. This one is from Iwa; a student of the Tsuchikage betrayed the village and stole a secret scroll."

Naruto seemed intrigue by this mission, "what's so special about this guy and this secret scroll?"

"This man knows the power **Kekkei tōta **the Dust release a series of jutsu's that when caught within it they are pulverized into minute particles of dust!" she said making Naruto smile even more!

The boy takes the scroll, "hmm…he frequently visits the land of Hot Springs every week." He said. "With Shiki's family techniques I can find him in no time flat." He said without realizing what he just told to Hiruko.

"WAIT! You do know Ninjutsu?" she yelled.

He looks back her after memorizing the scroll, "hmm? Oh no!" he flails his arms about in comically way. "It's just a few techniques they been…Ok I do!" he gave up as Hiruko was shock, "it's because that the techniques are rare and forbidden…they are…Light and Darkness jutsu's."

Hiruko almost inhaled all of the smoke she was exhaling! "LIGHT AND DARKNESS!?" those were the powers of the first ninja used! They are the powerful Ninjutsu to be used!

Naruto made use the 'calm down' motion with his hands, "it more or less for support moves like escaping and recon." He said. '_Well…except THAT one, but I need somebody I really trust to give the THAT.'_

Hiruko nodded knowing that Shiki relies only on her own skills. "Anyway, the jonins that will be accompany with are-"

"Hold on! I think the people who should came are Kazumi for Ninjutsu, Kurenai for Genjutsu, Geiru for Taijutsu, Yugao for my knife skills, Asuna for my weapons handling, and both Anko and Ibuki to check my interrogation skills and my psyche just in case if Zero…mess it up a little." He said.

Hiruko was amazed that Naruto knew all of her best jonins! "Then it settled Naruto I'll contact them today and you leave in the morning."

Naruto nodded and left, he walking in the market district and smiled. "Long time no see… Touko-sensei." He turns around to see a red-haired woman smiling at him with a cigarette in her lips. "Money troubles again or buying something to make money troubles?"

The woman takes cigarette off her mouth and spoke, "I here to tell you that Shiki is asking her family to give the rest of the jutsu's and even begging to the elders to ask the Tohno's and Nanaya's to give their secrets as well."

Naruto choke on his saliva! "WHAT THE FUCK! Why is asking Akiha's family and that mob of killers to give their powers!?" he yelled drawing attention from the passing people.

Touko smiles, "well…all three clans know that you're…" she points at her eyes, "are the most powerful and the reason that their clans are even there." She said making Naruto nod. "Anyway, I'm to tell you that Mikiya says hello and if you spending thanksgiving with him and his sister. Also I'll be moving my business here soon after Shiki finishes a few more jobs for me."

Naruto nods, "alright tell him and that I will come. Also tell Shiki that I want only…these." He writes on a piece of paper and gave it to the woman. "Also, if you want I can ask Oba-san to a shop for you."

The woman looks at the paper and nod, "If you can that'll be great. Alright see you soon Naruto-kun…I almost forgot!" She gave Naruto cigarette…the woman were yelling at her for doing, but was silence when Naruto took it.

"Thanks…" he puts in his pocket and leaves. "Stop trying to undress me!" he yells to Touko who stuck her tongue out.

Naruto went to his clans home, "…My so called home? Well, better than that old room Touko gave me." He said and went to living room, despite being unused it has no dust anywhere. "Hmm…must be seals to make everything last longer."

He looks around and saw a photo of couple; it was a cute woman with bright red hair and beautiful woman with blond hair. Naruto looks at this picture emotionless, he place it back on it original position but they were water stains on it now.

He goes to the master bedroom and goes to sleep, "I wonder if this was the best idea to stay here?" he asked himself.

_Naruto was facing a golden hair teenager who had glowing portal behind him, he smirks at the golden teen, "what's wrong Gil-kun!? I thought you going to kill me in single strike? Looks like you nothing compare to power of my eyes!" he said as a red-head girl next to him started chanting something. _

_The teen snarls at him, "That's mongrel you dead!" he ran towards Naruto and the girl as her body glowed blue!_

"_Naruto let's do this!" They both ran at the golden teen with powerful energy flowing through them. As they were about to attack each other…a hot wave of heat hit Naruto face._

Naruto awakens to the sun rays hitting his face; "FUCK!" he covered his eyes as the light dim a bit. He smiles at the dream, "it's be like…what 2 years since I killed that arrogant ass?" he chuckles.

He gets up from bed and prepares himself for the mission. "_Nanatsu_-_Yoru: _Check, Scroll full of my extra weapons: check, Ect." He listed off all the things he needed in a small bag. "Alright time to go." He went to the door and touches it…felt like someone was saying goodbye to him. For many years he wonders if he had family and now they died, but it feels like that he still has them.

He move quickly to the gate where he saw the people accompany him for this bounty were already there. "Sorry that I'm late."

Kazumi read her porno and waves it off, "we just came here. It seems everyone is here, so let's go."

Everyone nodded as Naruto move without speaking to anyone.

Anko was had deadpanned expression on her face, "So…uhh…Naruto…you kill anyone worthy of you or…something?"

Kurenai was about to yell at her when answer, "Not really…Mizuki was cannon fodder compare to Gilgamesh and the others I've killed." He said as if he was unsatisfied with his recent battles.

The girls were disturbed how he can say that without problems at his age no less. Anko looks at Naruto with some mischievousness in her eyes, "SO…ever got laid?" she said making girls heart miss a beat.

"ANKO!" they all yelled at her.

"What? It's not like he going to say-"

"Yes." Everyone look at Naruto who was standing. "I did have intercourse…can we move along now?" he said passing the woman with shock looks.

Asuna was the first to come out of her stupor. "WHAT YOU HAD SEX!?"

Naruto nodded, "No…I was lying." He said continuing to move towards the destination.

Everyone release a breath of relief from hearing that. Naruto stops…he draws out his knife and look at everyone. "Anko… get down!"

Anko did what she was told and Naruto slash were Anko head was at! *THUMP* Everyone saw a disembody head on the ground with its body gushing out! "HOW THE HELL DIDN'T WE SEE THAT!?" Anko yelled making Naruto look in front of them to see more.

"Geez…I think this kunoichi we're after has something that belongs to a friend of mine. The people that were walking in front of them move like zombies. "I see…that was probably in the scroll…shit." He said walking forward.

Kazumi watch him go alone against the horde of people by himself. "Wait Naruto-kun we-"she stops as Naruto dash ahead with great speed to the mob.

It was a massacre! Naruto was swiftly killing them all without any helping as his knife went through all of them like butter! He jumps and broke one their necks and as he descended he kick two of them also breaking necks like twigs! As soon as he hit the ground he was surrounded and slashes all of their waists with tiny blade cutting them horizontal. "Too easy!" he yelled as one man grabs on his shirt and held it tight. Naruto hits the person with his elbow making sickening cracking sound! But, it still held a firm grip Naruto saw a tree next to him and uses to jump backwards making the shirt rip and Naruto slashing off his head in the process. Three more ran towards Naruto who spin kick them hard enough to crack open their skulls! And he cart-wheeled to and skillful cut more of the attackers. He some coming his way and move quickly to stab on in the heart and taking out another knife and slash the next one. He grabs back the _Nanatsu_-_Yoru_ and held in reverse grip then saw the last one in front o him and disappear. The man stops moving as his left suddenly fells and then his other arm. Naruto reappears behind and stabs its neck.

The girls look at the mess from the one-side battle…blood everywhere! Guts, organs, blood, eyes, blood, genitals…did I mention the blood?

Naruto stretches his body, "HMM! That was a good warm-up!" he said cheerful. Everyone saw that there was no blood on him, since he move and keep attacking made it seemed like a dance…a dance of death.

Kazumi was frightened and sadden that Naruto that Naruto killed all these living beings so easily like breathing.

Naruto saw their expression, "What? These aren't human anymore." The girls look at him as if he was crazy…which make sense with the sensei's he had. "Look" he picks up a decapitated head and held close to his face. The girl really thought he went crazy until the head move and tried to bite him from the small distance. "See?" he said as the girls were slightly disgusted at the moving head.

Ibuki look at Naruto and knew that he wasn't lying to them and even if he did it would make no sense trying to kill them when he can do it for his fun. "Naruto you face these…things before?"

Naruto was making the head copy his face expressions, "hmm?" he and the undead head look at her the same time, "Oh yeah…Milady Shiki and I killed a bunch of these ghouls." He said poking the forehead of his new dead friend.

Kurenai look at Naruto, "So…she made them?"

Naruto and the dead head shook their heads, "No…but…I think I know who it is…" he said with tired look. "If I'm right about this…than this bounty hunt got a lot more fun and dangerous. Isn't that right Kenny?" He said while making the head on his hand move up and down for a nod.

Anko made her snakes rip that head, "Okay that was getting weird." She yelled as the rest thank her for doing that.

Naruto look at the remains of the head he was holding, "oh my god… you killed Kenny!" he yelled. "…heh, I don't care anymore."

Kazumi looks at Naruto, "Naruto are sure you want to do this?" she asked hoping that the boy would at least show some fear or something normal.

Naruto actually did show some mild fear, he closed his eyes as he sigh. "Actually…I getting scare for this…" he said making the woman please that he can be normal, "but, lady Shiki face more dangerous odds than what I doing right now. I can be afraid of this little challenge; I want to see if I can exceed her high expectations." He said making a serious that made the entire woman in team blush hard! "That isn't what Shiki hammered into my head or what Zero force me to believe in! This my way of living seeing the challenge and completely annihilate it without any mistakes." Naruto said with confidence.

Geiru hug him making notice that she isn't wearing a bar because he feels her nipples touching his face! "YOSH! Naruto-KUN HAS THE MOST YOUTHFUL ENERGY LIKE MY LEI!"

After prying Geiru off Naruto he looks at them, "Listen…if I'm right about this kunoichi then I need to you all too…back off from the fight."

Asuna was mad when he said, "WHY!? If this person has something that destroy you from existence then we-"

"NO!" he yells as he activated his eyes. "If it comes to me dying against the enemy than let it happen to me!" The girls were shock at this and would have continued to argue if Naruto didn't gave sad smile, "please…I promise that I will win." He said in gently tone. The kunoichi sigh and nod to his request.

Anko smirks at Naruto, "Remember what **Zero** or Akane said Naruto you have to give all a date!" making Naruto blush and pulled on his hood to cover his face.

"I KNOW THAT!" he yells from the embarrassment of breaking his rules.

**Three days later**

Naruto and the rest were at the Land of Hot springs looking for the bounty, Kazumi found her. "Naruto! There she is!" she pointed to a young girl that had long flowing lavender hair and amethyst eyes; she was following a man who was ahead of her.

Naruto eyes widen as he smile in either happiness or madness. "So it's her…." Naruto slowly walk to her ignoring the kunoichi's words of advice.

The girl was stop as she turns around and saw Naruto, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looks at the girl without any emotion, "Long time no see…"

"What are you doing here in the elemental nations?" she asked and glace at the man who was still walking to the town that was near from where from they were standing.

Naruto activated his eyes, "HUH!? You mean this isn't the way Ryougi-sama's house?"

The lavender-haired girl face suddenly turns angry, but it only last foe a few seconds. "No…Ryougi-san's house isn't anywhere near here Naruto-kun."

Naruto eyes widen as his eyes notice something about her making him completely stoic, "Doesn't… it hurt?" he asked making her wonder what he meant. '_I need a push to make sure it that she's the same person.'_

"Naruto-kun?" the girl asked.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Hey listen to me…I need to be serious." The girl nodded to him, "I going asked Shiki to be my wife…" the girl eyes widen she took a step back. " I just need to you that…ja ne." he leaves as the girl tried to reach him as he continue to walk away.

Naruto's evaluation team was shock when he said that. He instantly returns to them, before they could ask him what he meant he pointed the girl.

The girl face become twisted with rage, she ran towards the man that she was following. Naruto pull out a speaker, "I planted on her before she turned around." He explains.

They saw the man leg twisting around like a screw! Naruto turn on the speaker, "DAMN YOU ALL! BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO ME, NARUTO-KUN WILL BE THAT…THAT…THAT WHORE'S HUSBEND! I FELT TERRIBLE FOR THE LAST TWO, BUT NOW…" she had small cube in her had that had glowing sphere in the center. "GOOD-BYE!" She made the sphere expand and made it trap the man. "**Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World!**" the cube flashed white and dust swirl around it. When the dust settles there was nothing there. "Onto the next-" She stops when the girl heard light laughter. The laughter stopped as Naruto came into her sights, "Naruto? But you were-"

He stops within a few feet from her, "Asagami Fujino…I see you were related to the Asakami clan of demon hunters than that old hag took you in and taught her power."

Asagami look scare at the boy, "when did you arrive…"

"You finally learn the taste of blood like I have. You enjoy murdering others like I do!" he said with happy smile on his face.

She glares at him or least tried too, "That's Shiki-san…I'm not enjoying it at all. She has corrupted you, trying to make you enjoy it too!"

Naruto raise his knife as he can feel the bloodlust from Asagami! He frowns suddenly, "what the fuck?" he said to himself. He turns around with angry look on his face; "Damn tease! That a major turn-off" he walks away as Asagami who was seemed heartbroken.

The girls saw Naruto came back, Kazumi glare at Naruto. "What the hell was that?"

Naruto sighs, "I'm not attacking her until she accepts her nature." He leaves them as they tried to make him talk.

Naruto glares at them "LOOK! I'M PROMISE THAT I WILL STAY IN KONOHA! BUT, THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M DOING THIS FOR MYSELF! I KILL WHAT I WANT TO KILL, I LISTEN TO WHATEVER I WANT TO LISTEN, I AM NOT YOUR WEAPON!" he yells breaking their hearts. "Forget you guys! I'm doing this mission, my way whether you like it or not." He leaves them with determination in his face and tears in their eyes for what he said.

Chapter End

**AK: Hi everyone sorry I been not updating like crazy but I found an old game and couldn't stop play for a while…gomen. Anyway this chapter shows a bit of Naruto's feelings for the village and his trust for them. Asagami Fujino is another character from Kara no kyoukai she fights against Shiki with…her bloodline because she murder people and let's say the two have reasons for killing and didn't really approver of one other reasons. Anyway next chapter will be Naruto debut battle against the dust jutsu and his powers will be finally revealed! The poll will last until the start of the wave arc. Also which two elemental affinities should Naruto start with? Please leave it with you review it will make a big difference. Have a nice wheeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

AK: Yo everyone sorry I've been late on this story a lot things came up recently!

It's Q&A time!

kage88: eh…old mega man games and some old rpg games that the names are forgotten…I mean like actually forgot again!

Opnbf: Wait till the end of the story.

Emilbootanimefreak: Next chapter will explain that.

Jebest4781: Thanks for complement I love Type/moon who doesn't? And if you read the last chapter that was a female Shirou! And read the bottom to get your wish granted!

agui972: About Naruto sudden emotions changing it will be explained later in the story. And the girls are just worried for Naruto. Sorry if I disappointed you…I'm sorry! I'll try better!

Naruto and the girls were walking to the town the Asagami was going but at a slower rate. Ever since Naruto outburst at them and Konoha has made them…slightly scare. Not at Naruto but if the council heard that they made take for treason. He suddenly stops and turns around, "We're stopping here for tonight." He said with no room for argument.

Kurenai looks at Naruto in a confuse look, "Why?"

"Because Asagami isn't a ninja…even if the Tsuchikage train her body should be at genin level type of body meaning she can't take long walks. I just sense her energy stop moving and calm down." Naruto explain while lying on the ground without any care in the world. "I suggest you get some sleep or I'll leave you in the dust." He closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

Asuna looks at the sky, "Naruto, its hardly even dark let alone time for sleep. Maybe we should take this to set camp?" she asked hoping to make Naruto less cold to them.

Naruto turns his body and still had his eyes close, "Waste of time…if we take the time getting that out and the time for stuffing into the bags we lose time and Asagami. You guys can out your sleeping bags if you want, but I don't care about having some dirt in my cloths." He said in dull tone.

"Do you want to share with me?" Anko asked as she licks her lips.

"ANKO!" her friends yelled at her.

"WHAT!?" she yelled back.

Naruto back straighten up, "No…I…" he looks at the ground his eyes started to form tears. "*sigh* never mind." He lay back on the ground.

The girls seemed confuse, but worried how Naruto is reacting them. They got their camp set up in a few minutes and started making some soup. Kazumi who was stirring the pot look at Naruto whose still in the same position since their made camp. "Naruto-kun would you like to eat with us?" she asked hoping he said yes.

Naruto raise a hand to wave her off, "No…besides I eat what I make and killed." He said and made his arm go limp and fell in the ground.

Anko had multiple ticks on her head, she grab her water canteen and dump it contacts on Naruto's head! "STOP BEING SUCH AN EMO BRAT!"

Naruto slowly stood up and lick his lips that had some of the liquid that was poor on him. He smiles lightly, "This is…whiskey from the land of snow isn't it?" he ask Anko who nodded, "Ahh…I only had this when Cana was nice enough to let me have taste." He chuckles as he made fist to cover it and his happy expression.

The girls smiled at Naruto and use that as their advantage, "Naruto, can you tell us about the places you went over the years?" Ibuki asked both for self-interested and for information on his physic.

Naruto thought for a second, "Hmm…well, I left the elemental nations with Lady Shiki when she needed to."

Ibuki was slightly surprise, "You able to leave?"

Naruto nods, "I went to a place called the bending Nations. It's a place where the elements water, fire, air and earth are used without charka by the art of bending. It was in war…and well I join the underdogs and help take over the place when the fire lord tried to kill all the nations." He said remembering the friends he made there. "And then she gave me money to travel to other places and her friends also took me to train in other areas."

Geiru smiles, "YOSH you send your burning youth all over the world!" She yelled.

Her rival looks at Naruto, "Naruto…what have you been trained to do…and not by ninja standards?"

Naruto chuckles, "Finally someone who understands." He said in cruel tone.

Anko tilt her head, "Eh? I don't get it?"

Asuna slaps her forehead, "I can't believe I didn't this coming."

"EH!? Come on don't leave me out!" Anko whines.

Kurenai nods, "I understand as well."

"Even the newbie knows!?" Anko continues to whine, "Can someone tell me?"

Naruto chuckling stops and replace by his stoic face, "Kazumi knows that I have more abilities than let on to Hiruko."

Anko nods, "OH!...wait you lied?"

"No…she just never asked about my others techniques." He said in cold tone making hide behind her friend Kurenai. "Yes, I have many abilities over the time I spent outside of element regions…" he trail off making them realize that he has no intention to tell them. "I'm going to sleep."

They all sigh in both happiness for talking to Naruto and disappointment for not learning more. They all went to sleep.

_XXXXXXX_

_Naruto wearing a black suit was glowing red. "I am stronger than I was the last time we meet Phi thanks to lady Shiki I now the most powerful fighter here…and thanks to Luna's Kekkei Genkai now I don't have to worry about yours!" He moves all of the energy in his right hand. "Check this out! My new knockout technique for this little battle…Dragoon Impact!" He throws his fist forward with the red glow as turn into a knight wearing a suit of armor with a dragon-shape helmet. It exploded the girl with white hair, "Nice job, Naruto Uzumaki." Phi said as she fell to her knees. _

_Naruto looks at his left wrist and there was a bracelet that had the number [1] and it suddenly change to [3]. Naruto looks at the shy red-head. "Luna-chan…you have [7] Bracelet points, right?"_

_The girl nodded as she was hiding behind a pillar, "h-Hai Uzumaki-kun!" she bowed to him, "Thank y-you for b-being my partner for this battle!" she was pull into a hug. _

"_I should thank you for saving my life from Phi's Jutsu." After he let go the girl had fainted with dizzy smile on her face. "Was it something I said?"_

_Phi was lying on the ground giggling, she look on her bracelet it said [3] "back to square one…" she turns to Naruto who was shaking Luna to wake up. "Well, I guess it fine if it's for Naruto-kun." She closed her eyes tired from the long battle._

_XXX_

_Naruto was walking through a sewage pipe with a blond hair girl around the age of fifteen wearing a blue dress and had metal plates around her waist and arms. Her gentle blue eyes look at the wide space they come across. "Master we have arrived to Caster's hideout." She said as Naruto had a hard looking through the darkness that surrounding them. _

_Naruto was about to pull out a flashlight until a gentle hand stops him, he looks and saw the girl. "Ruler what are you doing?"_

"_Trust me my master don't see this mess." She said in solemn tone._

_Naruto ignored her comment and use the flashlight and he saw kids twisted up and killed in the most brutal and disturbing ways possible, "Oh…god…" Naruto throw up and started crying. "FUCK!" he yelled as he slams his fist. "I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS I WILL KILL CASTER AND HIS MASTER FOR WHAT HE DID TO THESE CHILDREN AND PAY HIM BACK TEN TIMES OVER!" Naruto yells as his body glow a silver aura, "Ruler…please help me destroy this place!"_

_The girl pulls a sword and nod, "Understood, Master!" _

_XXX_

Naruto awaken to the real world… he look at everyone who was still sleeping. He searches through his bag to pull out a syringe and vial that said 'Kanjō no bōruto(vault of emotions)' he fill the syringe with the liquid substance and injected in his neck without hesitation! "ARGH!" he bit his lips to suppressed the urge to yell.

He eyes become unfocused and his face remove of any little remaining emotions he had. He stood up and kicks Anko awake! She scramble around to see who did that, "OI WHO-" she stops as she was scare by the dark empty look from Naruto! "Naruto…"

"Get everyone up now. We're leaving right now and I'm not waiting for everyone to get their camp wither leave or be left behind." He walked as Anko hurried to walk up everyone. "GUYS WAKE UP!"

After what Anko told them about Naruto sudden change of attitude. They decided to leave the camp to catch up to Naruto. When they did he was already killing bandits! Unlike how he killed those monsters in start of tailing Asagami Naruto had no joy or pleasure of killing them. After he was done he continued to walk without caring. "Naruto!" he turns around to see the jonins, but leaves them behind.

The girls didn't say anything since they were on thin ice with him. They all travel with fast pace that Chunin's would complain but Naruto was moving twice as fast and seemed to be taking it well. He stops as he sees a bridge with Asagami already halfway finished. Naruto looks at the girls, "Stay here and don't help me unless I give a signal." He left incredibly speed! The girl were about to follow him but they felt incredibly mass of power in front of them.

They saw a pink hair girl wearing a _Gothic Lolita dress with a black tail and a boy with sickly skin and white hair what was odd about he was back was curve as if holding a heavy weapon and a red gem was on his chest. The pink girl steps up to the jonins while summoning a lance as she got into defensive position with it, "Sorry~! But master told us to make sure you pigs don't get in her way!" she said in cheerful voice. _

_The male sighs, "Lancer you shouldn't egg them like that or these women will kill us." He said as he started to summon a glowing lance that disappears! "Either way you fight us…or wait here."_

_Geiru attacks the boys who raise his right arm and Geiru felt a solid object getting in her way of fighting with this man! "Are you able to use jutsu's too!?" she asked. _

_The man shook his head, "No…but my powers are different from your own. Let me introduce myself…I'm Karna, Naruto's Uzumaki-sama former servant. And this…girl" he pointed to Lancer. "OI! Why did you pause like that!?" "And Lancer is another former servant of Naruto-sama." Karna said ignoring the girl who kept complaining to the pale man. _

_The girl looked at each other and nodded, "We if do not fight…will you answer some questions?" _

_Karna nodded, "Yes, as long it will be within reason."_

_Kazumi looks at them, "Explain this…" she should them a syringe…_

_Lancer and Karna eyes widen, "Shit…" they both said in sadness and anger._

_Meanwhile Naruto was able to see Asagami, but suddenly jumps and flew over Asagami! The girl steps back from the sudden arrival of Naruto. "Naruto-kun I thought you-"_

_"Shut it traitor!" Naruto yelled._

_ The girl eyes turn from shock to lust, "Soo…How do you like this body Naruto-koi?" she said as she licks her arm when she rolls up the sleeve. "How did you know?"_

_Naruto faces didn't move, "Asagami was rape when I was being train Shiki. She went on rampage soon after I meet her and took to my temporary apartment. She kills her rapists except one who was thrown in jail. Her father hired to Shiki and I to killer and we almost did when Shiki defeated her and I save her from something that all almost killed her. And… she never ever curses!"_

_The girl sigh, "Damn I thought I made a great impression of her." She simply stated._

_Naruto gets out his knife, "Shiki told me a proverb back in Shiki country… The third time's the charm!" he ran towards the girl. "Using Asagami like this I can kill you without problems!_

_Asagami opens her eyes that turn red and green and look at Naruto. The boy felt death and jump from his spot and ran around Asagami. As he ran around her she giggles, "You know Naruto-koi…that not enough…" she looks at Naruto who increase his pace. "To escape from my love!" Naruto smirks as he jumps off the bridge and fell! "Naruto!" she ran towards the spot he fell. And saw he was on the side of it! "SHIT!" she said as he threw a knife at her stomach and detaches from the bridge fall to the huge river! " She looks at the wound and smiles, "he really is absurd, but he is not running this time!" she said as she spotted an abandon town under the bridge and jumps as well! _

_The two former servants of Naruto felt something! "Lancer, you go finds master and stops her from killing Naruto!" Karna yelled as girl nodded and ran off! _

_Ibuki looks at Karna, "what happening!?" she said._

_"I'm not at liberty to say. If you guys fellow Lancer she lead you to Naruto." he said as he walks pass them. _

_Anko looks at him as if Karna grows a second head, "you letting us help Naruto?"_

_Karna sighs, "No…I'm just suggesting a choice…" he leaves without looking._

They all followed Lancer who didn't seem to care about the jonins tailing her! "Naruto-kun, please be safe." She says to herself.

Back with Asagami and Naruto

Asagami enter in a church and walk to the center see hears feet shifting around her, "Nice try, my love." The walls and floor started to twist and crack! After all the columns (except the ones that held the building) were destroy and the pews as well she look around and saw no one. "Hmph…must have scared him off." She said to herself.

"You talk too much." She heard Naruto's voice as she turn around to see Naruto flying in front of her from the entrance!

Naruto took a deep breath and thrust his right arm in front Asagami eyes! He felt it…something coiling around his arm and twisting around breaking it the bones were snapping like twigs! The blood oozes out in amounts to fill buckets! As this was happening Naruto smile at Asagami's shock look and took advantage by thrusting his left arm that had his knife! Asagami with fear in her eyes scream and duck down while covering her head with her hands, when Naruto was only able to cut a few strands of her long hair he got angry! He rolls on the ground and grits his teeth to the additional pain to his arm by this action. Asagami glares at Naruto and screams, "GET THE HELL AWAY!" Naruto ran away as the ground he was sitting on was destroyed as well! When Naruto ran from the building leaving only Asagami she quivers from what she saw. "What has he become? Even after I destroy his right arm… Why didn't he stop?" she asked to herself.

Naruto was sitting under the bridge in plain sight as he rips his shirt to look at his right arm. "Damn, I thought I can at least get a scratch on her." His arm didn't look recognizable as the skin was mostly gone leaving the flash and bone. He takes his ripped shirt and ties it around his arm to make sure he didn't lose more blood. He was panting in both lust and exhaustion, "This is why I love you Asagami! You so great…you're the greatest!" Naruto said as he finally figures out her power. "I know it's useless guys, nut still…" he said as if someone was listening to him. "Let's go. I already see the trick to her magic!" he ran off to find Asagami.

But she was in front of him from two yards away; she looks at Naruto and was smiling at his determination. "As I thought you are crazy!" she said as she walks to him…

Naruto smiles as he knows what to do.

But someone was watching him…waiting for both Naruto and Asagami to make a move. It's was Orika! She chuckles as she feels Naruto energy around her body her maidenhood started to become wet from the raw energy…"Mmmh…" she puts her middle finger in her mouth and starts to suck it. And the other hands went down playing with her folds, "Ahh…Naruto-kun…AH!" she hits her climax as she lustfully stares at the boy. "He will be mine!"

Chapter end

AK: YO! I hope you like this chapter! And yes this story will have Naruto having many powers from other anime's.

Here's the anima Naruto will talk about

Avatar the last Airbender

historys strongest disciple kenichi

Fate/Stay night

Fate/Zero

Death Note

Bleach

Rosario Vampire

Air Gear

Tsukihime

Negima!

YuYu Hakusho

If you want a girl to be in harem please it down for your review and damn good explanation! Anyway should Orika capture Naruto? Next chapter will be the end of Asagami and Naruto fight and if you choose not be capture Naruto will choose his team!

Have a nice wheeee!


	6. Naruto stats

I just wanted to make sure people see how stronger Naruto is. So here are his stats!

Naruto's skill level:

Taijutsu: Anbu Commander/ possible higher since he hold back most of his streght.

Genjutsu: unknown but, from what evidence claims he is around mid jonin.

Ninjutsu: High Chunnin its unknown that he has any elemental jutsu's but it may be likely from training with Ryougi Shiki and the traveling.

Stealth and Infiltration: Anbu Commander +

Chakra: Due to years of not using it…mid chunin.

Control: Low genin

Speed: Jounin

Kenjutsu: Kage/ Many people believe Naruto is holding back when using a knife even when fighting a hundred percent. If he uses a katana…many ninja believe he will be unstoppable.

Weapons and Accuracy: Anbu Commander +

Fuinjutsu: unknown, most likely may not have any skills in this choice.

Strength, Stamina, Resistance, flexibility: High Anbu Commander

Healing: Uzumaki healing factor.

Default Outfit civilian clothes (unless stated otherwise): a white kimono with a black flames on it.

Default outfit for shinobi work: Any dark clothing and cargo pants as many pockets it can have. And his cloak with his hood on.

And his data book

Naruto's hobbies are reading, studying heroes, cooking, cleaning and watering plants

Naruto wishes to fight Ryougi Shiki, the 'Traitor', the members of the last Nonary game, and the people he meet over the years of wandering.

Naruto's favorite foods are Ichiraku ramen and a certain friends cooking. His least favorite is anything in_edible_.

Naruto's favorite phrases are: "if I didn't say this before then I'll say it now…woman are downright scary!" "High expectations tempt me to exceed them." "I don't kill without a reason…unless It's the traitor…"

I hope you like that information! If I left anything out just tell me in your reviews and the next chapter will come within the week maybe on Sunday or Monday! And I'm taking out Death Note, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Air gear from the list of anime's he talk about/went. Have a nice wheeee!


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time,_

_Naruto was sitting under the bridge in plain sight as he rips his shirt to look at his right arm. "Damn, I thought I can at least get a scratch on her." His arm didn't look recognizable as the skin was mostly gone leaving the flash and bone. He takes his ripped shirt and ties it around his arm to make sure he didn't lose more blood. He was panting in both lust and exhaustion, "This is why I love you Asagami! You so great…you're the greatest!" Naruto said as he finally figures out her power. "I know it's useless guys, nut still…" he said as if someone was listening to him. "Let's go. I already see the trick to her magic!" he ran off to find Asagami._

_But she was in front of him from two yards away; she looks at Naruto and was smiling at his determination. "As I thought you are crazy!" she said as she walks to him…_

_Naruto smiles as he knows what to do._

Now,

Naruto looks at Asagami as she continued to walks towards him. The girl's eye color changed, from her amethyst color to red with some green around them. "Mageru… (Bend)" Naruto felt the coiling energy around him…he smiles as he took his knife and made a diagonal slash then the energy he felt disappear!

Asagami gasp as her power didn't work, how did Naruto do that to her power!? As if reading her he smirks, "Lady Ryougi was right about Asagami Fujino's power… 'Things without a form are indeed hard to see, but you get used to it eventually." He said showing her his eyes that the bloodline was activated! Asagami made another attack, but immediately destroy it! "Thanks to you, now I can see what lady Shiki can." He says as he readies his blade! "Your power is spiral of red and green energy rotating like a axis…it's so…beautiful… very beautiful." he said these things as Naruto continued to destroy more of the energy attacks!

Asagami growls at Naruto, "Who are you?"

Naruto gives a smile, "to quote lady Shiki… 'Everything in creation has a flaw. We worthless humans don't need to be mention about imperfection. Air, intent, and even time itself. I have given you a glimpse of what I see… our eyes can see the death of all things in this world. I as special as you Naruto…'

"Mageru…" Asagami said quaintly as Naruto also destroy that one.

"So that's why I kill anything that's stands in my way of revenge! Even if Gods comes my way!"

"MEEGGEERRUUUUUU!" Asagami yelled as she said it fail once more! "Mageru! Mageru! Mageru! Mageru! Mageru! Mageru! Mageru! Mageru! Mageru!" She continues to yell the word and close her eyes as Naruto walk forward. "Mage- AHH! Ah!" Naruto grabs the front of Asagami's nun outfit and pushed her in the ground. Asagami has fear in her eyes, "Are you going to kill me?" all she got back was silence… "But, why? I kill all those fools and Nero because they were leading you astray from your potential!"

Naruto gives cold, cruel smile, "You're lying. Then why are you smiling? Back then and even now… why are you still enjoying their deaths?"

Asagami touches her face, "No…way…" she said with craze smile that will scare even the worst murderers.

"In the end, you're enjoying it. You can't help but hurting others…that's why I going to kill you…" he said in dark tone.

"That's your only reason?" she asked.

"Yes, and… Like you should once you kill my little sister figures… 'I told you. We birds of a feather.'" He raises his only usable arm and tries to kill Asagami.

Her eyes widen, Naruto saw something else in her eyes beside fear…it was undying love. A few moments again she had lust not love. '_shit'_ was the only thing that went to Naruto minds as he stopped his arm from killing Asagami. But she started to scream. "BEND!" was the only thing Naruto heard as the bridge above them started collapse!

He pulled Asagami close to his body as the falling rumble hit him. "ARRGGHHHH!"

The girls and Lancer saw the bridge collapse on them! "NARUTO!"

Naruto was laying on the ground his left arm crush from huge piece of the bridge. He was crying…the only time he cried was when he left Konoha and the Nonary game… "I have to…blgh!" he threw up some blood as he got up, "have to find…Asagami…" he slowly stands up only to have his legs give way and fall flat on his face.

Naruto feels something he hasn't felt in years…sadness…suffering…fear…all those feelings are inside him scaring him for one first time in who-knows-how-long.

'_No…I don't…want to die. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts… I want to… live on." _Naruto remembers the friends he made in Konoha and when he travelled. '_I want to…talk more.' _the next thing he thought was talking to the jonins and Shiki. _'I want to fall in love…" _he thought many faces of the girls he meet over the years. _'I want to…keep being…here.' _Naruto tried to stand one more time to find Asagami, but like last time he fall and cough up more blood. _"It hurts. It hurts so much…everyone. It really hurts…it hurts so much that…I may start to cry. Can…I…cry?' _

As Naruto thought this he didn't realized the footsteps that were coming near him. He look up to see a girl with tan skin and white hair… she was frowning sadly at him. "Are you that stupid? To let people suffer even more than your pain?" Naruto flips his body to look at the woman without trying anymore unnecessary energy. He had a blank look at the girl who seems to be even sadder, "Is it really that painful?" Naruto face had a confuse look. "If it hurts…If it hurts, you should have asked for some help." She said with stoic tone. Naruto smiles gently as if to say sorry with a single tear running down his face. The girl took out a knife and sits on her knees. She raises her hand ready to strike.

The girls were moving the rumble when they saw a red haired girl and two blond girls coming into their view. The red haired girl was holding Naruto who arms are…no longer in use.

Anko attack her not knowing that she wasn't the person who did that to Naruto. One the blondes intercepted the attack! Anko got a better look of the girl she was young woman with a slender physique and light, soft blonde hair. She wears an old styled dress with her armor on top of it. "Give us back Naruto!" the snake charmer yelled!

The blond glares at her, "Naruto must be healed first!"

Kazumi got in between the two and kicks both in the stomach! "Anko stand down!"

"BUT!"

Kazumi glares at her making shut as she look at the three woman, "What are you doing to Naruto?"

Before they can respond a white snake took Naruto away from the red girl's arms! Anko instantly knew who that was! "ORIKA!"

The White Snake slowly turn into the woman spying on the battle! "Oh? Why if it isn't little Anko-chan!" she said in mock happy tone.

Before any did anything they felt the air around heat up, "TRACE!" they saw the girl who hold Naruto gripped her hand and a grid appear in her hands that were shaped out like twin swords! She rushes in and tried to slash the snake sannin! Orika still holding on to Naruto jumps back and tries to use her snakes only to find that the other blond with long single braid took Naruto and her friend threw the two blades that dance around the air and they hit Orika they exploded!

Orika grip her chest that took most of the blast, "ARGH! What was that?" she yelled to the woman who summons out more blades.

"A magus…who pissed off that you try to kidnap her friend!" she said, "My name is Ayaka Sajyou Emiya!"

Orika eyes widen at the name! "You Kiritsugu's daughter?" Everyone wonder why that specific name scared Orika. "Damn! I really don't want to fight the second magus killer. Next Naruto-kun will be mine!" she slowly disappears to the ground.

Anko was still angry that her old mentor returns just to kidnap Naruto. She turns around to Naruto who was sleeping in the blonds arms. "Hey…I'm sorry that I attack you…uh…"

The blond smiles and slightly bows, "I'm known as Ruler."

"Ruler? Uh…weird name but my names Anko these girls are…" she explains who they are and why Naruto was in the bridge.

"I see…these two girls are Ayaka and my sister Saber." The girls bowed to the kunoichi's. "We need to go the leaf as soon as possible." They all nodded.

Ayaka held up a hand, "I have an idea!" She look at the back of her hand it had a strange symbol on it. "Caster…transports us to the leaf." They all left in a flash of purple light.

Hiruko was reading one of student's famous books Ichi-Ichi paradise when someone kick down her door! It was Shiki and a red-haired woman name Touko! She quickly hid her book as she yelled at them, "why are you two here!?"

Shiki held up three fingers and slowly counted down. "one…zero."

And the room flash purple light and there was the jonins lying on the ground. And three girl she never saw and one who holding an armless Naruto!? "What happe-"

Ayaka gave Naruto to Shiki who then pass the boy to her friend Touko. The woman looks at Naruto's wounds, "Yikes, His right arm looks like it got in old machinery and the left is smash so much in impossible to fix it." She said without any sadness or sugarcoating about the wound. "So all you lost was both arms this time…Naruto?"

The boy eyes open slightly making the entire woman in the room release a breath of relief. "Asagami…where is she?"

Saber held up the girl like a puppy but Asagami was unharmed. "Touko, Asagami now has the dust kekkei genkai… and her powers are still strong as ever without clairvoyance. But, her mind is easily controllable if we leave her like this more people will use her." He said.

The woman nods, "its true now with the powerful technique in her hands her can kill without having…wait if _we leave like this_?" she said the last words in a confuse voice.

Naruto close his eyes and made cute face trying to look strong, "It wouldn't be fair for Asagami to be like this. The Asagami _I_ know has strength and the mind to use it. So for now on she is my student." He said with slightly cheerful voice. "Oh, also I kill off both arms because they were useless if they keep bleeding like this. You can make two new artificial arms, right, Touko?"

The woman smiles down on the boy in her arms, "All right. This will be your last payment from me and late a birthday gift as well. You know I thought you body was far too normal contrasted with your kekkei genkai. I'll make the arms capable to stop some jutsu's." she inform Naruto who nods at Touko still a bit daze from the blood loss.

The woman took out of the room telling everyone she'll be taking Naruto to the hospital and make arrangements to let her only see Naruto.

Hiruko looks at the three women, "I suppose you know what the hell is going on?"

Ayaka looks at the two blonds and nods, "Yes…"

Are you going to tell me?" Hiruko asked.

"Yes…"

"What happen to Naruto?"

"…he's been dead for over 3 years…"

The woman eyes widen at this answer, "W-w-what?"

End of Chapter.

AK: please review everyone or I can't really make long chapters! If the last chapters were bad just leave a review and tell me what I did wrong! Also I'm taking out the other anime's and just leaving Fate/zero, Fate/Stay Night, Tsukihime, and Kara no Kyoukai worlds in this fanfic. I'll be starting a multi-crossover soon and I hope you all like it!

And please a review…Have a nice wheeee!


	8. Chapter 8

Shiki sighs, "What I meant was that Naruto lost his way of life."

The girls were now pulling their hair, "MAKE SENSE BAKA!"

Shiki shrugs, "hmm…I meant that…something in the last few years made Naruto who is now."

Kazumi look at the most powerful female in existence, "You…mean you know what made Naruto into the way he is now?"

Shiki nodded, "Yeah…I do. *_sigh_* it was because of **Zero**." She explains.

Asuna nodded, "you mean Akane second personality?"

"That's right. Akane was dying…very fast because of this." She had a far-away look, "She need a legacy and got 9 children with kekkei genkai's that were the best candidates for her."

Hiruko was surprise, "and you let her take him?"

"No…I killed 2000 of her guards to find her and we talk until I let her took him."

…

…

…

…

…

The girls take one big step away. Ryougi shrugs, "the nine people that were in the Nonary game are…Naruto Uzumaki…Phi, a girl who seems to know things right before it happens…Alice, a girl who is very smart and can calculate any battle to always win…Luna, a nurse that always wants to make everyone happy and has a mass amount of healing techniques…Rika and Yukiko twins who always are together and are the most powerful tag-team ever…Sara a blind girl who was amazing at fighting even though she couldn't see…Nero Knight a boy who also awaken to chakra… and lastly…Setsuna Yagami the reason why Naruto become like this." She stops as some anger came into her facial expression.

Kurenai nodded, "Those eight were with Naruto?"

"Yes. They were like his family. They smile, cry, and get fight together no matter what. But, Setsuna killed all but Naruto."

Everyone was shock, "what the hell? Why?" Anko asked.

"She became infatuated with Naruto." Shiki told them the answer.

"She killed them because she love Naruto?" the snake charmer was shock…again.

"That's right. She thought they were making Naruto's potential weak. She killed Rika and Yukiko first, because they were like little sisters to Naruto. They died because of this…" she pulled a watch that had the number 9. "This watch has a function that if that if it ever hits zero it release a drug to kill the person. There was this…game that if one team wins they gain two points and the losers lose two points. If both teams agree make a draw then both sides gain a point. But if one team forfeits and the other team does not…you lose three points and they get 6 points. She tricked the two girls into that option and killed them." She said in slight sorrow. "Then as the game went on…Alice, Sara, Luna, Nero, and finally Phi went into their deaths leaving her and Naruto left. Akane and I tried to kill her but…"

"But what?" The Hokage question the Naruto first teacher.

"But, her kekkei genkai stops us from saving them."

"What do you mean?" Ayaka asked making her two companions nod in agreement.

"She has the power to steal bloodlines." She told them getting gasps of shock, "She always take the bloodlines of the ones she kill. She was too powerful for me to kill and Akane lost control of the idiot. Naruto become…a lost one. He never truly smiles, he never shows tears, and he never tries to live his life. He's only goal to kill Setsuna and rid the world of all evil." Shiki finished her explanation.

Everyone was disturbed by this girl…to kill everyone that treated her like family so she can have Naruto all to herself? And there's Naruto…he lives his life to kill Setsuna…and to bring justice…when gets he revenge what will happen to him? Will continue to keep on living with the consent reminder that he was the main thing that killed all of his friends? Or will he stop living because of that reminder…

The girl couldn't bare that image or thought into their heads… Kazumi grabs Shiki shoulders, "ISN'T THERE ANYTHING WE CAN DO!?" she yelled hoping not to lose any more people she care about or perhaps Naruto was the only thing that she didn't want to lose.

"The only thing that can make Naruto stop his path to self-destruction is…love." She spat out as if it was a curse.

"Love?" Anko asked with deadpan look.

"Unfortunately, yes. I know Naruto is a Jinchuriki." She told making everyone tense.

"How?" Hiruko asked.

"My…bloodline can let see some interesting things. Don't worry, I haven't told Naruto…" Shiki truthfully told everyone making them release a breath of relief. "However, I do suspect he knows." This made everyone look at her with slight fear in their eyes.

"How?" Asuna asked.

"Like I told you, he was my apprentice but I had to do some things. I told to come to our lessons on specific days. Meaning he would met a couple who met have told him. And one day he told they I think of as a monster and I replied 'I don't care if you Satan or even God himself as long as I'm still alive you nothing more than my student.' And I knew he must have known his status of a container."

"Indeed." Everyone saw Touko coming in the room. "Anyway…Naruto only choice now is either continue to the live of a killer like Shiki…or find hope and redemption with love."

Kurenai ran towards her, "How is Naruto!?"

The doctor place her hands on the jonin's shoulders, "It's alright…Naruto will be able to use his arms by the mourning. And also, I was able to make sure that his charka control was increase to mid chunin level." She told them and receives a hug.

"THANK YOU!" the woman repeated to the Naruto's savior.

Touko awkwardly pats her back, "Also I was able to take this."

She pulled out Naruto's cloak that made Shiki eyes widen! "Touko that's The Queen's Cloak!" she pulled out her knife and took a few steps back.

Touko drops the cloak, "Holy shit!" She takes a small leap back as well.

Everyone looked at the two women who look like they were going to kill their worst enemy. "Ok…I'll bit what the hell is wrong with you two?" Anko yelled.

Shiki drops her knife, "that is a special cloak that allows the user to blend into any territory. It's also provides some dark and light powers. But, any human who not worthy of it dies a horrible death." Touko grabs it again. "It seems that it chosen Naruto…interesting I wonder if this item is what he pick up on his days of drifting…"

Asuna was about to touch until she saw the black aura that surround the clothing… "Yikes!" she pulls her hand away as the Touko put in her suitcase. "How are you able to touch it?" the daughter of the third asked.

"Long story…Shiki, does your mother still has the location of the other queen's equipment?" the woman asked as she got a cigarette. "If so then Naruto needs them."

Shiki nods, "yeah, Oka-sama should have them." She turns to Hiruko, "Listen this the last time we'll come here. Tell Naruto that I won't be able to see him again." She leaves as Touko step away from the door.

The third stood up, "What? What do you mean you won't see him again?"

"Easy…but that's for Naruto to know and Touko as well." She left without another word. "If you want to learn more seek out Akane." They felt her presence was totally gone.

They look at Touko for answers, but receive a laugh, "Sorry, but I will only tell the boy when he needs to know." She left as will.

The kunoichi sigh what ever happen to things being simple? Hiruko looks at her subordinates, "Everyone…I won't ask force you all to like Naruto, but-"

Kazumi eye-smile at her, "Don't worry Hokage-sama we all care for Naruto-kun."

Meanwhile,

Naruto woke up to see his arms, "Damn…Touko does great work." His left arm's shoulder had the Yin symbol with black root-like lines across his entire arm and his right arm shoulder has the Yang with white root-like lines spread like a disease. "Sweet…" he smiles then shook it off. He saw a piece of paper in a stand. He picks it up and read it, "Naruto…do not clap your hands and then push them in front of your direction…"

…

…

…

…

…

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Naruto eyes were wide as plates as he saw the window to his room gone…with the rest of the wall. "Uh-oh…" he looks at his arms and the lines were gone! He looks at the symbols and saw that little thorns were coming from both of them. "That…was…fucking worth it." He smile and collapse on his bed.

However he felt suddenly good chill in his spine. But, he shrugged that off from the blown up wall.

But however…the girl he was traveling got the same feeling as well. "…something tells me I should get a stick to fend off beast tomorrow."

**Anko's Dream**

The woman was witnessing Naruto merciless redoing his 'dance of death' against Orika and slashing her body to small bits. And as the snake sannin was about to die Naruto cup her chin with his hand, "You will never harm the love of my life again." He cut her throat making her cry that she could never win his heart.

He looks at Anko with heart-warming smile, "Anko…I…love you. I know I might be a little hard to be with but please give me a chance." He begs as tears left his eyes.

The woman hugs him, "Thank you Naruto…"she said with tears as leaving her eyes. "AHH!" She felt him caressing her butt cheeks and his hands play with her tight little hole. "Mhhhh…"

Naruto took her lips and smirks at her blushing face, "Anko get on all-fours now…" he hotly told her ear with a cool breath making obey.

The snake charmer got into positions and wags her ass in circular motion, "Come and get this delicious hole." Naruto got close and was about to give her the best time in her life.

**Ibuki's Dream**

Ibuki was being torture, and was praying someone to help her. Then her wish came true as a blond boy with anger in his eyes kill her torturers with a second thought. He looks in sadness as he saw at her body. It was cover in scars her bandana was taken showing more scars and a small tuft of hair was all was left of her pure beauty. She didn't want to look at his eyes…those eyes that show love to her. She didn't want to bare the eyes to be filled with disgust. However she felt her breast fill with pleasure, "Ahh…ah…AHHH!" she scream as she saw Naruto pinching and suckling her breasts. "Naruto *huff* you don't have to do this…" she manage to say as more pleasure came in her nether regions. "AHH!"

Naruto makes her look at his face…it showed love not disgust. "Ibuki…you are not ugly…to me these scars symbolize that your beauty of protecting the leaf. I…love you." he captures her lips as the woman cried from the small speech from her love. "Ibuki…let me be one with you." he asked making her nod slowly.

She undresses Naruto slowly and licks his body on the way down. When she finish she lays on the ground waiting to be ravage by her stamina god of love. "Naruto…please fill me with your love…" she begs as he got on top of her.

"Of course my beautiful wife." This made her finally let the dam of emotions go as Naruto made her dream come true.

**Kazumi's Dream**

Kazumi was wearing a nuns dress inside a church as she heard the door to the Holy house of God open. She saw a boy with blond hair and dark eyes walk to her. "Ma'am, I have sin."

Kazumi look with sad eyes, "Tell this sin my son." She cups his chin to make him look at her. She saw his face strong, hard, and most of all handsome

"I have fallen in love with someone." He said.

The nun heart was in pain, "Why do you think that's a sin?"

He laughs in a sad, dark tone. "Because she too good for a mercenary like me."

"How would you know that?" she asked.

"Because she a worshipper of God…with the most beautiful eyes." He stood pressing her hard-tone body on her chest that made her heart beat incredibly fast.

Kazumi gasp as he fondles her breast, "Ahh…No…we can't… not in church of the all mighty." She begs as he put two of his fingers in her maidenhood and stirs around it like a honey pot. "I'm…coming!" she screams as she fall on the ground with her breast swollen make her outfit squeezing them and made her position more arousing. "You know what? Fuck God…take me here in front of the lord. Make me scream as you pound my naughty tight virgin pussy like the dirty naughty nun that I am."

Naruto took of his clothes and kiss her cheeks, "Don't worry, I will." He stated and thrust into making the screams of woman how lost her virginity in the home of god.

**Kurenai's Dream**

The woman was alone as the night fall, she girlfriend left her to her family, until she saw a boy around walking on the edge of the bridge to the river. "Who are you?" she asked even though her brain told not to.

The boy smiles at her, "I don't know." He asked with innocence that made her blush as he held her hand. "May I dare say you are the most beautiful woman I've seen?"

She felt her nether regions become moist as he continues to talk to her. '_oh god…he just talking to me and I just keep getting wet! I need him!'_ she tackle the boy as she drop her cloths on the ground and rub her big-titty breasts together as she felt his manhood poking her tight little cunt. "I need you in me!" she begs.

The boy licks her tits and sucks on them both, "OH GOD! THIS IS SO AMAZING!" as he took off his pants as and thrust her tight virgin pussy doggy style.

**Geiru's Dream**

The woman was training with her little foxy apprentice, "Naru-kun your youthful power is making me _very_ excited for you." she warp her arms around the boy making her feel her rock-hard nipples on his face.

_*Rippppps_*

Naruto rip the back of her jumpsuit and cops her ass cheeks in his hands. "You naughty teacher…is this where all your youthful energy went to?" he huskily asked her as he blow cold air into her hot-head.

She moans at the feeling, "Naruto-kun take me give me all that the youthful energy into my womb…fill me up." as she rip the bottom portion to her suit.

Naruto then rips her torso portion and attacks her breasts. "My…my Geiru-chan, who knew that your jumpsuit was holding these delicious girls?" he said knowing that he breast were at least F-cups.

"I didn't want those unyouthful men look at me…only you…"

He kisses her lips and uses his tongue to explore her moist sweet cavern. "Then you accomplish your mission." As he made her eyes glossy and he took off his pants. "It's time to put my even more long stamina in use." He licks his lips as he ready to make her his.

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night as he felt something he hasn't felt in years…peace. He saw in his destroy wall and saw ten scrolls line up. "Shiki…so it's come to this, has it?" He picked up a piece of paper that was on the scrolls. "Naruto…this is the list of not only the moon techniques but the locations of the rest of your old equipment…please seek me when you find them all and when we meet I'll will explain to you what happens next."

He looks at the locations on another piece of paper, "Twin Broadswords: The Wave country, Bow: The Stone Village, Elemental Weapons: The waterfall village, Boots: The Cloud village, Armor: The Snow country, Gauntlets: The Mist village." He recited the list and then smiles for the first time in years…and drops the piece of paper that held another paragraph.

_Naruto…stop living in the life of a killer like I have. You have people that love you don't make them regret that. Also Akane and I will be watching over you and tell if something will happen with the _experiment_. Please for me…become a human again. I hate how you let things go through you like a ghost; I need you to be strong enough…strong enough to do something that you never done before…can you be strong enough to allow yourself to be human? If not for your sake then for your friends…what would they think that the sweet, happy Naruto was a monster then a human?_

He smiles and went back to his bed… maybe it will be okay to be a human again.

Chapter End

Omake

Nero Knight question station!

Nero Knight here and I got a great little omake for now on for you guys! You guys can send in questions to this fanfic to ask the characters anything like this given to me by AzureKing. 'Dear Nero Knight how come you are such a dick?' And with that I answer…fuck you that's how! Anyone please send question to the characters like 'how much to like Naruto' or 'If what kind of prefect date is from your view?

Opps that all time I had for now see guys again!

**AK: Hey everyone I hope you all like that chapter and Omake and dreams that took me awhile and it my first time writing something so ecchi lol! Anyway Shiki, Akane, and Ayaka won't appear for a while ok? Only Touko will help Naruto with the rest of his equipment. Speaking of which was inspire by Ico and The shadow of the Colossus. I love those games and when you play SotC you gain new weapons! Anyway the cloak that Naruto has is just a part of a set! Which item should Naruto get that was listed in the paper? Anyway I also made a poll to make a team for Naruto the choices are**

**Team 6**

**Team 7**

**Team 8**

**Team Guy**

**The Yakumo and Kubako**

**Or if you want a new choice get place it in your review with which item Naruto should look for! I hope you all excited for this. Have a nice wheeee!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ak:Yo! Here's another first shinobi for all you guys. This will explain what in the scrolls Shiki gave him. Now it may seem he will become overpower but in the next chapter it will show drawbacka and other elements. Also, the team that won was Yukumo and Kabuko yay! Enjoy the chapter.

Naruto woke up to the morning as he ran out of the hospital room, "Hmph." He grunted as he jumps from building to building. "It seems life is going to be interesting." He said to himself as he went to his home. He took out one of the scrolls that Shiki gave him, "_This is for anyone who tries to uses the sacred Moon Style's. This is one of four deadly set of techniques that are known to destroy a moon. This scroll contains the _**Full Moon**_ style's which makes the user body goes into extreme amounts of power but will not harm the user. _

_To first use these techniques you must push your body to high amounts of pain to resistance the _**Full Moon's**_ dramatic boost in power and defense. Second is the _Ten no kami bodītekunikku** (heavenly Divine Body technique)**_ that only the Ryougi family has possessed. This power allows the user to nullify pain and purge out poisons and illnesses from the body. The user is able to move his life-force into an attack that Ryougi's clan made and called, _Doragon no tenkū shinken(**Heavenly Divine Fist of the Dragon)**_ this attack is possibly the most powerful in history for _**Full Moon **_technique. However, the user only has a few seconds because the life-force of the user that will make the technique. The user total lifespan will be the amount of time for the technique, each decade that the user have will be exactly a second. For Ryougi's who are a branch clan with the Uzumaki's who originally made the Moon styles have exactly 250 years for lifespan meaning that only 25 seconds can be used for it. But, the user can sacrifice his life-force to gain more time for the technique.'_ Naruto stops as he wonders about his lineage, "If this scroll is telling the truth that means Shiki-sama and I are related! And I have huge amount of years to make use of this technique…" he trails off as he saw Kazumi and Anko trailing him. "I swear…" he stops at one of the buildings, so he can talk to them.

Anko and Kazumi saw the scrolls that were in Naruto's arms. "Yo!" the lazy silver-haired ninja said. "How have you been?" she asked trying out to blush hard from the dream she had last night.

Naruto stretch out a bit, "Just a bit stiff…" he notice that both girls were releasing pheromones from what he said, but didn't care. "Also, I'm getting a change of clothing as well." He made a small twirl as he showed he was only wearing his hospital gown, "So, what do you guys need?" he asked as he tried to be relax around them. Living with Shiki made him very… cautious around others from the killer intent she often release in night time.

Anko looks at his feet, desperately trying not to rape him with Kazumi watching. "Hokage-sama asked to escort you to the academy for your teammates."

Naruto eyebrows went up, "I see…well then let get some new clothes first." He said as he left and they fellow him, "You guys don't have to fellow me to my own home."

Anko smirks, "Why do you have porn in there that you don't want anyone to see?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "No…but my mothers were pretty…horny from what the S&M room told me." He joke as Kazumi nosebleed started to stain her mask and Anko giggling making Naruto take back what he said.

They arrived at his house as they walk in when Naruto went and turn on the lights reviling the mess in the living room! It was filled with candy, soda, sake, instant foods, ramen, and…WAS THAT A EYEBALL!? Before the author can say anything Naruto stomp on it, "Damn, mutations come here more times that I can count!" he yells, "Oi, don't go anywhere I'll be right back." He said as he jumped to his room that was the master bedroom.

Anko walks to a couch…at least she hope that it was one. She sat in it and luckily for her it was, "Damn, I didn't think Naruto was this kind of guy." She said in honest tone.

Kazumi looks at the place, "Maybe because since Naruto is always on the move he didn't have any real reason to tidy up." she said and saw a book that said '_My memories'_ in a fancy silver writing. "Anko look at this!" The snake-charmer of the leaf ran towards her and saw photos of Naruto with strange looking people.

Anko pointed to Naruto smiling with a girl with white hair they seemed…rather close. "Wow, I never thought the stud would smile that big again since he was kick out of the orphanage." She said as they saw another photo with Naruto standing with a green-haired teen that seemed to be smiling at Naruto brotherly as they high-fived each other. "Whoa, I never thought Naruto would make a male friend and smile like that as well."

Kazumi flips another page that showed Naruto with his back turn with two graves in the background. "…Anko…I think this is his family. There ones that Shiki told us, these people that…died in the game."

"They are." Both kunoichi look and blush as they saw what Naruto wore. Naruto was wearing a white and blue shirt with blue jeans. "Also, can do me a favor and dropped the book?" he asked politely as Anko literally dropped it hypnotize from the sight of Naruto muscles as the shirt he wore hug it tightly. "ooo…kay?" he said unsurely as he went to the door, "You guys are coming right?" as he put a white jacket making the jonin nods and quickly.

Meanwhile, in the academy

A classroom at the Kunoichi Academy was vivid with activity. Several girls, after just completing the genin test last night, were eager to get assigned onto teams and prove themselves to their families and villages and have their names know in glory.

"Sasuki-chaaaan!" Two girls, a blonde with blue eyes named Ino and a pinkette with green eyes named Sakura, squealed as they launched themselves at a brooding girl with black hair and onyx eyes. Ino was an attractive girl with a decent B sized bust behind a purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead-protector around her waist as a belt. Her platinum blond hair and fair skin made her the spitting image of her mothers.

Sakura was an equally attractive girl, but with a smaller bust, as she wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead-protector which she used to accentuate her face.

"Hey! I was here first Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted at the blond who sneered back.

"No! I was here first billboard brow!" Ino shouted back.

"Oh Kami, they're at it again!" Kira Inuzuka claimed as she slammed her head on her desk. Kira was a girl with a feral yet charming appearance with wild spiky brown hair and black canine-like eyes with the red fang markings of her clan on her cheeks. Her small dog companion barked in agreement. She wore a sleeveless grey hooded coat with a brown fur trim that covered her small C breasts with matching arm & leg guards along with black biker shorts. Her forehead-protector was on her forehead.

"What did you expect? _*sigh*_ this is so troublesome." Shika Nara said tiredly as she drifted to sleep.

Shika wore an open short sleeved grey jacket with green edges with a tan mesh bodysuit that outlined her mid C sized breasts and short brown skirt. Her hair was in a pineapple-like jet-black ponytail. She had dark eyes that gleamed with both laziness yet brilliance. She had an annoyed expression but it didn't deny that she had both of her mothers' good looks.

Sasuki started to sneer at the two girls that were fighting over her. "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!?" She snapped. The two girls jumped at their idol's anger. "I KEEP TELLING YOU TWO, I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU!" Sasuki was definitely among the best looking girls among the genin, which was saying quite a bit giving how all of them were attractive in their own ways. She had her clan's onyx eyes with lightly pale skin and black hair with slight spikes in the back that between her neck and shoulders. She wore a wide-neck kunoichi mini-dress with high slits on the sides. She also wore mostly handless black elbow-gloves and what looked to be a cross between thigh-highs and sandals. She had a small D sized chest.

The two girls started turned to her. "W-Why Sasuki-chan?" Sakura asked tearfully.

"Yeah! What's wrong with us?!" Ino asked with anger rather than sadness.

Sasuki rolled her eyes. "For one, I like men, and ONLY MEN," she started. "Second, I find you two annoying." Ino and Sakura's jaws dropped at that. "And the last and most important reason is that you both are too weak for me!" She snapped.

Ino and Sakura tear up as they were told off by their crush.

"Whoa." Kira said, "That will leave a mark!" she said with giggle as her friend Hinata nodded in agreement. Hinata was a girl with a regal sense of beauty. She had bluish dark hair and the pale, pupil-less eyes of her clan. Her baggy hoodie hid her mid-sized D bust that she was very embarrassed about.

She never really talked to the two girls, but she did feel sorry for them. She wished she would never feel the sting of rejection from the one person she loved, though she started to frown when she thought about him. How he may never come back.

It wasn't long till the chūnin teacher, Iriko Umino, walked into the room. The new genin went silent as she walked in. Iriko had dark skin with a scar that ran across the bridge of her nose. She wore the basic chūnin jacket with a small DD chest and brown hair in a ponytail. She was a very attractive woman with kind, dark eyes. She had a small smile on her face as she looked over her former students. "So this is it," she told them. "The day you all meet your teammates and your jōnin instructors." Most of the girls in the class room smiled widely with pride at that.

But things soon changed when an ANBU wearing the dog mask walked in. The girls instantly started to whisper amongst themselves, even the ones famous for their silence. The ANBU whispered something into Iriko's ear; they noticed how the teacher's face took on a surprised look. "Y-You're serious?" She asked the ANBU.

The ANBU nodded deeply as she turned to the door and gestured to someone outside. They girls gasped at who walked in. It was a male with long, spiky gold hair with sun-kissed skin and bright blue eyes with silver tears painted on his face. He had a handsome face with whisker-like marks. He wore a blue version of ninja pants with a white jacket covering his upper body. He looked at the girls with a very faint blush from the attention he was getting but was studying them intently as well.

The ANBU walked out leaving the man in the room with the girls staring at him openly, drooling slightly, or a combination of the two. "So care to introduce yourself to your fellow um… kunoichi?" Iriko asked. Immediately the girls let out a shout.

"Kunoichi?!"

"THAT'S A GIRL!?"

"IF THAT'S A GIRL THEN I WOULD GO GAY FOR HER!"

Naruto stood in front of the class, "My name is Naruto and for the record…I'm a boy." He stated. The girls instantly went silent again, right before how they charged him.

"You're a guy?!" Asked one girl as they surrounded him.

"I'm going to be a ninja," he said.

"What?" Sasuki asked with a sneer at him.

Naruto looked over and saw her glaring at him with her arms crossed. "Yeah, I can mold chakra, so I was forced to be here…that and I was train by intresting people in my life that also might be a part of this." he said cryptically.

Sasuki sneer grew more. "Men don't have a place here. You belong in a kitchen."

Naruto grinned sarcastically. "You know I would if my landlady didn't try to kill me for taking her spot for cooking." He said while he pale a bit that Ayaka scar the living hell out of him for trying to make a snack.

The girl glared daggers at the boy who smiles at her for a few moments till a girl with a long ash grey ponytail and circular glasses with a kind appearance stepped between them. "Now now, let's be nice to the first ever male ninja in history." She said to Sasuki before turning to Naruto. "I, for one am glad to meet you…" She paused as she waited for his name.

He smiled, the girl was slightly taller than him, meaning that she was probably older, and was fairly good looking. She wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white undershirt, and fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, tight dark purple pants, and blue sandals. She wore her forehead-protector in the normal noted that she had a fairly nice bust; he guessed it was a small D. She had a nice smile that made his heart flutter a bit; he would be lying if he said he wouldn't be able to fall for her.

Just because **Zero** made him slightly emotionless doesn't mean he can't still regain them. "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto." he said as he gave a small smile.

There were several gasps as he heard the girls whispering. "Namikaze, like the Fourth?" He heard one say.

"Hai, I was born between Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minako. My father or rather parental mother was the Fourth," he clarified as he turned to the feral Inuzuka girl who said it. He noted that the girl blushed deeply as he studied her. "That's another reason why I'm here, since I'm the only living member of two clans who can use chakra, I'm legally bounded to be a 'shinobi', as I believe the term is." Naruto lied knowing that this was his punishment for breaking his games rules.

"Shinobi?" Ino said as she leaned in.

Naruto noted the hungry look in her eyes. "Yes, that's what the Third started calling me," he said.

"Mendokusē, no offense, but can you prove it?" Shika asked. "It's a rather wild claim."

Naruto smiled making her blush before he started charge his right arm and hand with a golden glow. "Doragon no tenkū shinken!" He threw his fist into a wall that exploded from the burst of energy and leaving a very big hole in the wall! "Damn…I thought I was holding a lot back!" he exclaimed. It seems that the technique is incredibly strong withered he hold back or not. He was hit with huge pain in his chest, but held strong that no saw he suddenly pain. '_Guess that's the backlash for such a strong move.'_ His body calm down as the pain passes on."Is that good enough?" He asked.

They all nodded dumbly just as Iriko started to cough loudly. "Now girls…and boy, please take your seats while you wait for your sensei to show up."

"Hang on," said a girl with pale, almost white, skin and short black hair, before asking, "can I ask Naruto-kun one thing?" Iriki nodded as the girl walked up to him. Naruto noted that there was something off about her; she was strange for some reason. She wore a small black sleeveless top with red accents on the edges that highlighted her C breasts that had qipao-style neck and shorts of the same dark color with matching red accents. Her black eyes seemed to shine against her black hair.

"So what do you want to ask me?" He asked as she got closer.

She didn't say anything, before grinning widely and pulling down his pants and underwear leaving his 10 inch dick to be seen by the rest of the girls. "Oh my, he's really a…he," Sai said. "He's quite large!" She giggled. The rest of the girls were either passed out from their nose bleeds or so shocked by what they saw that their brains overloaded and left all cognitive thought behind.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Naruto shouted as he quickly brought his pants back up.

Sai was giggling like a perverted old woman. "Now now don't hide such a blessing," she teased.

The pink-haired girl comes up from behind the girl named Sai. "Clean up your act baka!" She shouted.

Sai groaned. "OW! That hurt Sakura!" She whined.

"Well you just don't yank down people's pants!"

"Ehhhh you're no fun."

"ENOUGH!" Iriko shouted using her infamous Demon Head Jutsu, making all the girls cower in their seats. Naruto just sat next to a wall and a girl wearing a thick coat with a high collar that seemed to have an insect wing-sheath look to it. She had messy dark brown hair held up with her forehead-protector, along with a set of sunglasses. Naruto smiled faintly at her, but didn't see the blush the girl had when she saw his smile and the image of his… flesh-stick burned into her eyelids.

It wasn't long till Asuna walked in with her characteristic cigarette in her mouth. "Alright, where's Team 10?" She called out. Ino, Shika and Chō of the Akimichi clan walked down. Asuna looked over them and nodded; she then looked up and saw Naruto looking at from her. A faint blush crawled up into her face. "You go ahead and meet me at Team 10's training grounds," she said. They nodded as they left while Asuna walked over to Naruto.

Naruto instantly hid his face from her when he heard her voice. "Sooo, I see you here Naruto-kun," Asuna said. "So how's that arm that Touko made?"

The boy shrugs moving his right arm and starching the fingers. "Basically the same if not better then my old limbs."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Sakura asked.

Asuna smiled at her. "Yep, the hokage let me and few others judge his skill before letting him join you guys." she said as she gave Naruto a hard but friendly smack on the back.

Naruto tried his best to ignore her still a little guilty for the things he said for the hunt of Asagami…speaking which whatever happens to her?

Meanwhile, in Konoha interrogation HQ Asagami was so somehow on the ceiling Anko had a whip, chocolate sauce, and dominatrix outfit. "Oh, Asa-chan~! Why don't you come and play with Anko?"

Asagami shook her head as anime tears came from her eyes as little yoyo's dangling up and down. "I said I was sorry for making you dropped your dango!"

That's another story to be in hold unfortunately. Back to Naruto and the academy.

Asuna walked out before giving Naruto a quick wave and a wink that he didn't acknowledge. It wasn't long till Kurenai came in; there was a little greeting but it was even more awkward than with Asuna. It was more like a competition on who can say the fewest words and blush the reddest. It wasn't long till the girls got paranoid about his relationships with his 'sensei.' Kurenai took with her Kira, Hinata and the girl with the sunglasses.

So it was just Naruto, the girl named Kabuko, the pink haired girl that has been staring at him forever with that dreamy look, that one girl that's still glaring daggers at him, the girl that showed his manhood to everyone and a girl he hadn't talked to. The last girl had long, light brown hair that went well with her light-brown, almost golden eyes. One bang was straight while the other was braided. She had somewhat pale skin. She wore a series of kimono-shirts, over them was a knee-length purple dress with a short left sleeve and long right sleeve with slits on the side that came up to her upper-thigh, under which was a pair of black biker shorts. Over the dress was a light-pink sash. She also wore black shinobi sandals. She was actually a good looker, but he didn't bother to talk to her because of his whole… 'Sai-fiasco.'

Naruto knew that he was supposed to be in team 11, but he didn't know who was on the team. As far as he knew it could be the pinkette and painter girl or the angry girl and the glasses girl. His thoughts were interrupted when the door open and showed a woman with long hair came into the classroom. She has long purple silky hair, shining brown eyes, red lipstick, D-cup breasts, and amazingly soft creamy skin for a kenjutsu user like her and had two swords wrapped to her back. She wore typical jonin attire with the exception of having armor in place of a jonin vest which accentuated her figure all the more.

"All right, I'm looking for a…" she stopped as she laid eyes on Naruto."Hello, Uzumaki-san" she said politely and stood in front of him. Naruto blushed at that as she continued. "I'm sure the Hokage didn't tell you this, but I'm your jōnin instructor Naruto-kun," she said.

"I-I see," he stuttered uneasily at the closeness and the look in her eyes it have lust rather interested that made him unsettled.

The woman nodded. "So who's the rest of team 11?" She asked. It wasn't long till both Kabuko and the brown haired girl stood up. The three of them looked between them; they studied each other like the teams did before them. Measuring their possible strengths and weakness and what their roles would be. the woman did the same, before nodding. "Meet me up on the roof and we'll get intros out of the way!" She said before she disappeared to the top in a burst of smoke, signaling it to be a Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker Technique).

The three teammates looked at each other once more. He smiled at Kabuko, who give him a slight nod and a smile, and at the brown haired girl who just nodded back before they went to the roof.

On the roof they saw the woman patiently waiting for them. "Welcome everyone." She said. "Okay, we'll start with our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, hopes for the future." she explain. "So we'll start with you!" She said as she pointed at Kabuko.

Kabuko pushed her glasses up. "My name is Yakushi Kabuko, my likes are jack mackerel and sea bream while my dislikes are raw meat. My hobbies are taking care of my scalpels and other medical supplies. My hope for the future is to be a powerful medic-nin and maybe settle down with a family," she said. At the last part she smiled at Naruto a bit, who smiled back.

The jonin nodded, "Okay, you next miss!" She said as she pointed at brown hair girl. "Your turn!'

The girl shifted uneasily. "M-My name is Kurama Yakumo," she said, "and my likes are painting. I dislike untruthful people and critics. My hobbies are painting and my hope for the future is to become a powerful kunoichi, using mainly Genjutsu and to have a happy life."

The woman nodded again. "Last but not least, it's your turn Naruto."

Naruto coughed to clear his throat. "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ramen, knives, bows, and classical music while my dislikes are the time it traitors, vegetables, and being forced to do things I don't like. My hobbies are training, playing my ocarina, and writing songs. My hope for the future is to have a nice life and see my life through to the end." he said.

"Well my name is Uzuki Yūgao. My likes are the Moon, candied apples, practicing my sword, and flower pressing. My dislikes are spicy and bitter foods, selfish people, and people who hate the moon. My hobbies are moon viewing. My hope for the future is to make you three the best kunoichi…and shinobi!" she told them. "Tomorrow we're going on a mission to test your abilities, teamwork, and lastly weaknesses if you have any."

Chapter end.

AK:well, sorry if I haven't updated this in while my bad! Anyway what sort of mission should Naruto and his team do? Assassnation, killing badits? Just put it in your review and let me know.

Konan, Samui, Mei, Haku,fem Kurama,Yugito,Itachi= Izumi,Tayuya,Anko, Fuu,Guren, Temari, Yugao, Kurotsuchi, Mabui, Zabuza=Hasaki, Orochimaru=Orika,Karin, Kurenai, Asuna, Sasuke=Satsuki,Hiden=Hisa, Nagato=Nagako,Karui,Kimimaro=Kimiko, Shizuka, Deidara=Derira,Kisame=Kishiko,Sasori=Sasara, Zetsu=Shigeru, Kakuzu=Kakuza,Gaara=Aka,Yukumo,Tenten, Kakashi=Kazumi,Ringo,Killer B=Queen B,Jiraiya=Jiyuna(younger),Lee=Lei, Kabuto=Kabuko,Sai, Shikamaru=Shika, Hanabi,Neji=Nejiko,and lastly A.

Also Naruto will get a lemon but with an Akatsuki member. This will happen either in the wave mission or before the chunin exams. Here's the choices,

Izumi

Derira

Hisa

Kakuza

Kishiko

Shigeru

Leave in your review for which one you want and if its a tie it will be a threesome. Have a nice wheeee!


	10. Chapter 10

Dear all my viewers,

Unfortunately I pulling the plug on this story one because I made Naruto completely too strong even with my limits and made him almost bi-polar. But, don't you worry I making another version this weekend maybe on Monday at the latest. This will be a pure Naruto fanfic and will have no crossovers characters…but maybe powers…just one or two. Anyway leave a review on what you want more for the remake of The first Shinobi!

Ja ne and gomen nasai!

AzureKing


	11. Chapter 11

Dear all my viewers,

I just started the first chapter of the newest version of First Shinobi! Look it up and please review!

Ja ne and gomen nasai!

AzureKing


End file.
